


Despair + Hope

by SeeingTimeFlow



Series: SeeingTimeFlow’s Danganronpa Series [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Sitcom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 21,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeingTimeFlow/pseuds/SeeingTimeFlow
Summary: Makoto and Junko are a couple living in an apartment in Japan. The complex also houses many other Hope’s Peak graduates. Makoto is forced to deal with Junko’s antics on a daily basis and is somehow finding ways to keep himself out of despair.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this work is no where near complete and all of the listed ships plus more will be featured in future entries. Have a nice day!

“JUNKO!!!! What the hell is that?!” Makoto yelled at Junko, while pointing at what looked like a corpse. As he made his way into their surprisingly large apartment.

 

Junko looked at Makoto, confused and replied, “Looks like a floor to me...”

 

“And it looks like a mangled corpse to me!!! What the hell were you doing today?!” Makoto continued yelling. The mangled corpse was covered in pink blood and appeared to have white hair. 

 

“Oh wow, it does, I wonder where that came from.” Junko continued playing dumb. 

 

“You know very well where that came from. Now clean it up before I call the detective.” Makoto threatened. 

 

“Peasant, is that a threat? I’ll have you know that the ruler of this planet will clean that up when she wants to clean that up.” Junko now had a crown on and was talking in her queen persona. 

 

“Junko, stop acting like Byakuya! I swear I always find you doing stuff like this. I don’t get why I put up with it.” Makoto seethed. 

 

Junko suddenly began crying and assumed her depressed persona. “I guess I’m worthless then huh? I’ll never be as good as Byakuya or you or anyone.” 

 

“Last week you took down a foreign government because, and I quote, ‘their coffee beans weren’t despair inducing enough’! Do not give me that bullshit!” Makoto was not dealing with Junko’s antics today. 

 

“I think the corpse just moved.” Junko said pointing to it, feigning being horrified. 

 

“You are misdirecting my att...ah! it did just move...” Makoto yelped. 

 

The corpse got up and shook his white hair clean. 

 

“Oh hey! Wouldn’t it be the other ultimate luckster! How are you this fine evening?” Nagito told Makoto. 

 

“NAGITO!!!! GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT!!!!” Makoto yelled at the top of his lungs. 

 

“That’s no way to talk to a guest, now is it? Come on Junko tell him? Maybe we can give him a bit of hope today?” Nagito looked to Junko for help. 

 

“You know I don’t do hope. Maybe I’ll actually make you a mangled corpse...” Junko threatened. 

 

“Seems to me like you’ve already been doing the ultimate hope if you know what I mean?” Nagito winked. 

 

“Okay, that’s enough. It’s time for you to go.” Makoto began pushing Nagito out by force. 

 

“Hold on a minute! Hey, wait!” Nagito begged. “Never mind, this feels kinda nice.” The ultimate luckster smiled as the ultimate hope shoved him out the door. 

 

“How did I do on the despair today?” Junko asked Makoto. 

 

Makoto just shook his head and dropped down onto the couch. This was a typical day for the ahoge protagonist now. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto seeks the advice of one of his smarter friends.

“Your presence is a bother to my esteemed eyesight. What do you want?” Byakuya said to Makoto with his usual greeting. 

 

“Just bring Kyoko to the door.” Makoto twitched. 

 

“Like she would ever want to lay eyes on pond scum like you.” 

 

“Kirigiri! Your boyfriend’s being a dick again!!” Appallingly, Makoto has to yell this quite often.

 

“I find it quite interesting that in an apartment complex that has a serial killer, Nagito, and Satan herself that you’re somehow the biggest asshole here.” Kyoko chimed in from behind Byakuya. 

 

“Yeah...wait, did you just call my girlfriend satan?” Makoto questioned. Kyoko appeared inside the doorway next to her boyfriend. 

 

“She’s Satan, get over it.” She turned to glare at Byakuya. “Not that I can be talking.” 

 

“Whatever, Byakuya Togami has better things to do than listen to insults from pitiful cattle.” Byakuya turned away from the door and walked away. One would expect Makoto to be stunned, but no, he was used to this already. 

 

“Why do you put up with him?” 

 

“Why do you put up with literally Hitler?” 

 

“Actually, that’s what I came to talk to you about.” Surprise traced itself onto the detective’s features. She waved for Makoto to come in, as they made their way to the living room, the short man spoke again, “Is it unhealthy if your girlfriend threatens to murder your family and put all of your friends into a battle royale style killing game if you break up with her?” 

 

“How is that in anyway not unhealthy? Seriously, why do you even need to ask me that question?” 

In his room, Byakuya was staring at himself in the mirror. This was a common practice for him. Staring at himself, he admired what he considered to be an esteemed appearance worthy of the Togami family. He placed his gaze all over his body. The affluent prodigy looked to be getting turned on. He began blushing as he stared at his lips. As he did,he pressed his lips onto the reflected version of his own. His entire body grew hot as he fulfilled his fantasies. 

 

Blissfully ignorant of what was going on with Byakuya, the purple haired detective continued talking to the despairing ultimate hope. “I’m concerned about you. I mean, I was already concerned when I heard that that relationship was a thing but I figured you were at least happy with it.” 

 

“Well I’m not.”

 

“So why not just break-up? That does sound very unhealthy. She’s obviously trying to make you as miserable as possible.”

 

“You see, I would, but like I said earlier, she’s threatening me.” 

 

“Those threats sound ridiculous, I doubt they’re very credible.” 

 

“Kyoko...it’s Junko. They’re credible. You said yourself, she’s actually satan. Oh my god I’m in an unhealthy relationship with satan!” Despair showered itself onto Makoto’s face. 

 

“Puhuhuhuhuhu what’s all of this talk about being in an unhealthy relationship? Was someone planning on cheating? As your teacher, I would advise against it!” Monokuma popped up out of nowhere, flashing his claws at Makoto. 

 

“Ahhh! What the hell Junko!?” The former ultimate lucky student yelped. 

 

“I’m Monokuma, not Junko! Do I look like a dumb fashionista to you?! Maybe you should get like the detective here and grow a brain!!” Monokuma barked.

 

“Did I give you permission to enter my apartment?” The detective told Monokuma calmly.

 

“I don’t need your permission! Puhuhu by the way, you should go check out the unseemly things happening in your room.” The bear was laughing. 

 

Both of the ex-Hope’s peak students made eye-contact, fearing what they’d find in that room. As they made their way there, Kyoko said, “I feel like this is your attempt at redirecting attention away from the issue.” 

 

“Shut up! You’re interrupting.” The two-toned machine answered as he opened the door. 

 

Inside, they found a sight that was more horrifying than anything Junko could’ve come up with. Byakuya was now down to his underwear and he was making out with his mirror image, stroking it all over the place. Makoto looked completely shocked and appalled, Kyoko, on the other hand, had a hint of pink dotting her cheeks. 

 

“Disgusting! And you were really seeking relationship advice from the one dating this idiot?!” Junko, controlling Monokuma, scolded Makoto.

 

“Ugh...you made him notice. Hey, what you’re into is not my business but at least let me help!” She was blushing. The ultimate Hope’s shock increased upon hearing Kyoko’s words. 

 

“Ummm...” Makoto slowly backed away from the scene. 

 

“Puhuhuhuhuhuuuuu!” Monokuma’s laugh echoed throughout the apartment as he disappeared. Makoto decided that he was done with today and ran home, where he was greeted with Junko, who was acting angry.

 

“So I’m actually Satan now huh?!” The ultimate unlucky student shrunk upon hearing these words and seeing her face, he was really going to hear it now. 

“Like that fallen angel could ever be on my level!” She turned depressed again, “Seriously Makoto...am I really that worthless to you?” 

 

“N-no you really aren’t. I mean you did j-just...” The ultimate Hope’s eyes grew wide and angry, “Is that a dead puppy?!” 

 

“It took you that long to notice. My despair really is losing it’s touch.

Makoto, you should just leave me now.” She was crying. 

 

“I guess I can deal with a dead puppy.” The ultimate hope wrapped his arms around the ultimate despair and planted a kiss on her lips. She retched and retreated backwards, pushing him away. 

 

“Nonononononono! You were supposed to make me despair! Not make me feel better!! What the fuck is going on?!” Junko lost her composure and collapsed onto the ground. 

 

A thought occurred to Makoto then, if he continued this, perhaps she’d leave. 

 

“No baby, it’s okay. You’ve done a great job with your despair!” Makoto pleaded. 

 

“What the actual...” Junko started to say before she figured out what he was doing. If that was how he was going to be, the best way to bring him despair would be to act like a proper girlfriend. “Thank you!” She got up and began kissing him. Makoto kissed back. 

 

Despite everything’s she’s done, this was not enough to make Makoto despair, after all, he was making out with a supermodel. 

 

That night, the ultimate hope won, and Junko did not bring him the despair she thought she would. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taka and Mondo have a normal evening.

Taka worked for the future foundation. Their job was to ensure law and order is kept in place and despair does not capture the world. One week ago, they saved Colombia’s government from collapse after a mysterious figure nearly took it down. Taka and the future foundation have no idea who the culprit is. 

  
What isn’t helping his mission is his boyfriend, who seems to constantly go against the mission he’s trying to accomplish. 

  
“Hey baby! How was work?” Mondo asked as Taka entered his tiny apartment. Inside, bikes and biker gang imagery littered the walls. 

  
“It was productive.” Taka replied solemnly.

  
“Come on! You say that everyday. What the fuck’s the matter?” Mondo grew frustrated as Taka flopped onto the couch. 

  
“If I could tell you, I would. I’ve already told you that it’s classified.” Taka picked up a book he was reading, it was called, “How to not end up like your parents(or grandparents) for dummies.” 

  
“Yeah but you don’t have to be all specific. You can just tell me vague details.” 

  
“We’re trying to find a criminal, and we have no leads.” 

  
“I’m sure somethin’ will come up.” 

  
“They’re not just some petty criminal. Whoever this is doesn’t just leave clues lying around, they cover their tracks. Kind of like how an ultimate fashionista would cover themselves with make-up.”

  
“Maybe it’s Junko. She’s crazy and she’s an ultimate fashionista.” Mondo unknowingly correctly stated. Taka grinned. 

  
“Hahahaha! This is why you’re mine! You have a great sense of humor!” Taka continued laughing. Mondo only grunted in response. 

  
Suddenly, a high pitched voice came on the apartment intercom, “Attention everyone! This is an announcement! All biker gangs are to keep their graffiti outside the apartment complex, thank you!” The mic cut off.

  
“Who the hell was that?!” Mondo yelled at the ceiling. 

  
“It sounded like Monokuma: Junko’s toy bear. This is weird...wait, what’s this talk about biker gang graffiti!?!” Taka glared at his boyfriend.

“It’s nothin’! Don’t let that crazy bitch fool ya!” The biker gang leader grew defensive. 

“That’s your second violation! Crazy or not, Junko’s still our friend and I don’t like it when you refer to her as a “bitch”.”

“Nah baby, Makoto’s our bro, and with the shit she’s been doin’ to him, I think she deserves to be called a bitch. Maybe that’s not Junko! It could always be fuckin’ Nagito and he could’ve stolen that creepy toy thing!” 

“Anyway, considering your past history, I guess we should go look for some graffiti.” Taka said, changing the subject. 

Mondo stood up in front of the door, “I don’t think we need to do that. It’d be a waste of time, come on! Lemme cook you some dinner!” 

“I guess I am hungry, but I’m still going to look afterwards.” Taka’s stomach was growling. 

Right as Mondo had put on an apron, he heard a yell, “MOONDO!!! WHATS THE MEANING OF THIS?!” 

Mondo’s face turned pale and confused as he walked towards their room, “What the hell are ya…” Mondo’s voice trailed off as he came into his room and stared at a perfectly spray painted on crazy diamonds symbol on the back wall. “I don’t see the problem. It looks nice.”

“It’s abhorrent and horrible for the bedroom environment! Clean it up!” The ultimate moral compass boiled with rage. 

“I didn’t do it though…”

“Don’t play dumb with me!” 

Mondo decided to give in, “Fine, I’ll go get some paint and fix it.” 

“I already have some in here, brushes too. I’ll get dinner while you paint.”

“Ugh fine.” As Mondo came closer to the graffiti, he stared in shock at the insignia under it. It said three words, “Nagito was here”

“SON OF A BITCH!!!” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoko does an investigation and tries find the true culprit behind the graffiti on Mondo and Taka’s wall.

It was 9PM when Kyoko Kirigiri received the call from Mondo Oowada about an investigation. She was going to have it wait since she was tired, it wasn’t until Mondo actually explained what she was investigating that she decided that it wasn’t worth any time whatsoever.

 

Then Byakuya decided to speak, “What did those mongrels want?”

 

“It was just about an investigation that isn’t worth my time.”

 

“I’m glad you know what is and isn’t worth your time, the esteemed mistress of Byakuya Togami is required to be a great judge of time!”

 

The ultimate detective became annoyed, “You know what, I think I will solve that case. As a great judge of time, I’ve determined that the esteemed Byakuya Togami is not worthy of taking up my time or even of having me grace his presence.”

 

She was done with his shit. As Kyoko got up to leave, Byakuya decided to speak again, “I am worth a million of you.”

 

Kyoko ignored him and silently shut the door on the way out. She had her own reasons for taking his abuse, and it wasn’t because she enjoyed it.

 

When she arrived at the apartment, she knocked on the door, and Taka answered, “D-detective K-Kirigiri, hey! W-what are you doing here?”

 

“Mondo called me, he wanted me to investigate some graffiti.”

 

“Oh that...I thought you worked in homicide.”

 

“I do. But it can be a nice change of pace taking on cases like this once in a while.”

 

“I don’t think that’ll be necessary, we have the culprits here already.”

 

“Do you now?”

 

“You don’t need to waste your time with this.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Kyoko pushed Taka out of the way and walked into the apartment.

 

While Taka was still standing in the doorway, a voice that many had heard on the radio performing heavy metal yelled out, “AHHHHH!!! ITS THE HALL MONNNNITOR!!! RUUUUUNNNN!!!” Feet were heard stomping all throughout the hallway.

“NO RUNNING THE HALLS!!!!” Taka yelled even louder and then he was gone, Kyoko decided it was best not to question it. Taka would be Taka.

 

When she entered their bedroom, she noticed a white haired man tied up onto a chair, she recognized him as the infamous Nagito Komaeda. Mondo Oowada was yelling at him, “SO YOU THINK YOU CAN FUCKIN’ COME INTO MY APARTMENT AND DRAW ON THE FUCKIN’ WALLS YOU NUTJOB!!!”

 

Nagito shot a look to Kyoko and a smile graced his lips, “Yes! I can have some hope after all! Thank you for coming ultimate detective! I am grateful!”

 

Mondo turned to Kyoko and a look of confusion overtook his features. “Why are you here?”

 

Now it was Kyoko’s turn to be confused, “You called me?”

 

“Oh no, sorry, that was me! I really needed you to come and help me.” Nagito said.

 

“So you acted like Mondo so I wouldn’t be suspicious? That’s very suspicious.” Kyoko decided that if Nagito was going to act like this, she can do it too.

 

“Mondo, keep him tied up and watch him. I need to ask the two of you some questions.”

 

“What?! No!! Let me go!!! You’re really making me despair!” The ultimate luckster complained.

 

“Komaeda, you probably enjoy being tied up, and I really can’t trust you around a crime scene.” Detective Kirigiri said plainly to him. Her hair flipped as she turned and stared at the graffiti on the wall. Kyoko marched around it and was sure to analyze every detail. Afterwards, she stood in front of the insignia and stared at it.

 

“What’s she doing?” Komaeda asked.

 

“Her job.” Mondo said without looking at him.

 

“Oh yes! Of course, she’s a detective! It all makes sense now!! Seriously, why is she just staring at it?”

 

Mondo, with a look of irritation controlling his face, said, “I don’t fuckin’ know. Will you just shut the fuck up?”

 

Taka ran back in, panting, “H-how’s the investigation going?”

 

“Better than your hall monitoring.” Kyoko replied with her sassy persona.

 

“Good, maybe now you can get them to confess.”

 

Kyoko turned around to look at him, “I don’t think that will be necessary, neither one of them are the culprit.”

 

“Can I ask why?” Taka said.

 

“This isn’t characteristic of either of them. It’s too well done and Komaeda is known for much more elaborate schemes. Plus, he isn’t the type to write that type of insignia, and it’s not his or Mondo’s handwriting. Someone was trying to frame them.”

 

“TOLD YA!!!” Nagito and Mondo said simultaneously to no one in particular.

 

“This actually has the look of someone trying just to cause despair and chaos…forget the questions.” Junko popped up into Kyoko’s mind. The detective knew just questioning Junko wouldn’t get her anywhere, she needed to investigate the apartment while no one was there. Without looking back, the mysterious woman left.

 

“Hey, where ya goin’?” Mondo asked.

 

“To pursue a lead.”

 

And she was gone.

 

“Hey, so can I go now?” Nagito pleaded.

 

“Sure I guess.” Mondo then moved to untie Nagito, but before he could, Nagito just got up and left, the rope coming off of him.

 

“Lucky again, you tied a horrible knot.” Nagito said before running away as Mondo grew enraged.

 

“FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!!!” Taka pressed his hand to Mondo’s chest before he could chase after the Luckster.

 

“That’s enough. You need to control yourself.”

Mondo just sighed.

 

The next day, as Taka was walking downstairs to his car, he encountered Kyoko walking away from Makoto’s and Junko’s apartment.

 

“Find anything?” He asked her, only half expecting a response.

 

Surprisingly, she turned and whispered into his ear, “Mukuro Ikusaba.”

 

“Can you say that again?” Taka had a look of confusion on his face.

 

“Mukuro Ikusaba. A secret resident lying hidden somewhere in this complex. The one that they call the ultimate despair, watch out for her.”  


“Ultimate despair...that means nothing. Junko’s called that all the time by Nagito...”  


“Do I look like Nagito? I trust that you won’t tell anyone about this. I don’t want anyone getting hurt” And just like that, she was gone. Taka’s look of confusion grew. Mukuro Ikusaba? Did she mean the ultimate soldier? But since when did she live here? Taka had so many questions.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoko searches Makoto’s apartment and Makoto learns the consequences of not being aware of his surroundings.

Makoto stared down the Monokuma theater. The bear was haunting his dreams with philosophical rants. Suddenly, it said, “You want Kyoko, don’t you?” Did Makoto want Kyoko? He had Junko already, no, he shouldn’t get greedy. Besides she had...Byakuya. “Well, now’s your chance. She’s in your bedroom right now.” The bear finished.

 

Sure enough, when he woke up, he saw a certain purple haired detective standing in front of his bed, searching through Junko’s stuff.

 

“AHHHH!!!” Makoto sprang up out of his bed. When he did, he noticed Junko was nowhere to be found. Kyoko turned around and looked at Makoto before turning back and continuing her search.

 

“What the hell Kyoko? What are you doing in here?” He whispered.

 

“Searching.” She said loudly.

 

“Don’t be so loud.” He shushed her.

 

“Junko isn’t here. I saw her going out before I came in.” She answered calmly.

 

“Still, what are you searching for, and why didn’t you just knock?” Makoto asked her, more loudly this time.

 

“I didn’t want to wake you.” She answered.

 

“So you just broke in?”

 

“Snuck in. By the way, can you tell me anything about the ultimate despair or Mukuro Ikusaba?” She questioned softly.

 

“Nope.” Makoto lied.

 

“This is very important. So I really hope you’re not lying to me.” She said, not looking at him.

 

“Kyoko, you know I’d never lie to you unless I had a very good reason to. Trust me.” Makoto wasn’t lying either, he had a very good reason. By lying, he was saving the world from Junko’s wrath.

 

“I understand. Well, I have to go now, goodbye. Good luck with Satan.” Kyoko turned and disappeared. Makoto didn’t even hear his door shut as she left.

 

“Thanks…?” Makoto didn’t really understand why everyone else thought Junko was crazy or satanic. It’s not like they knew what he knew. He hadn’t really paid much attention to drama back in high school, so it’s possible that that’s where it stemmed from. Or maybe it’s just her overall treatment of him, really, he couldn’t be sure. Wait, there was one person who did know more than everyone else, and that was Nagito. He’d overheard them the other night when he was playing dead on their floor. It occurred to Makoto that Nagito’s life could be in danger.

 

“Oh shit!” Makoto ran out of the apartment still in his underwear; he had an idea where Junko might be. He beat on the door until someone answered,

 

“Oh hey Makoto! Why are you here? And why are you in your underwear?” Hajime Hinata questioned.

 

“Hajime! Nagitos in danger! Have you seen Junko?!” Makoto shook Hajime.

 

“In danger? And yeah, she’s here, why?” Makoto mentally cursed to himself when he heard those words.

 

“Let me in, now! I need to...speak with Junko.” Makoto said to Hajime.

 

“Sure, they’re inside watching TV.” Hajime said casually.

 

“TV?!” Makotos voice grew quieter. “I need you to get me the remote.”

 

“Sure?” Hajime looked confused.

 

Makoto gripped his shoulder before he turned around, “And whatever you do, do not look at the television.”

 

“Okay…” Hajime wasn’t going to question it. Not only did he admire Makoto, but he lives with Nagito, for him, this was very normal. Although, he decided to keep in mind that there could very well be something fishy going on.

 

Once Hajime handed Makoto the remote, he ran in and turned off the television. Makoto could only see the back of Nagito’s head next to Junko, but when he saw Nagito about to take a drink, he jumped and knocked it out of his hands, afraid that it’d be poison. Makoto fell onto the floor in front of Nagito and Junko. He was too late though, he saw red swirls in Nagito’s eyes. Nagito was now a part of the ultimate despair. Not that this would change much, but it did put him under Junko’s control.

 

“Makoto? What are you doing here? And in your underwear too?” Junko said, faking a look of concern. She stood up and picked him up. “Sweetie? Is something wrong? Come on, let’s go home and get you cleaned up.” She sung to him sweetly.

 

“Lucky again…” Nagito muttered under his breath.

 

Junko carried Makoto out of the apartment and actually took him all the way home. She dropped him once they got there.

 

“What the hell dumbass?! I warned you about fucking with my plans!” Junko yelled at him.

 

“I couldn’t let you kill him!!”

 

“It’s Nagito for fucks sake, he’s almost as bad as I am! Anyway, I never planned to kill him...I just needed to make sure he didn’t talk. I should’ve though. It would’ve been your fault if I did. Oooo the despair sounds delicious.” She licked her lips.

 

“Junko, no!!”

 

“Junko yes!!! Come on, would you really be that mad?” Enoshima said to him with a devilish smile.

 

“Yes! I don’t like it when you kill people.” Makoto said to her.

 

“Puhu poor Makoto.” She rubbed his chest and placed her mouth next to his ear. “I love that despair. It’s such a turn on.” She whispered in a succulent voice. Makoto just looked uncomfortable. “How about we intensify that?” Junko grabbed Makoto and slammed him to the ground. The ultimate hope was in pain and he was pale. Junko, on the other hand, was blushing and her body was hot. She raised her fist, “This is going to be amazing.” 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celestia Ludenberg and Junko Enoshima fall into despair.

“I don’t know who’s more pathetic, you or that bum across the hall.” Celestia Ludenberg said to Hifimi Yamada who was attempting to walk alongside her. The ultimate gambler was referring to the ultimate clairvoyant. It was beyond her how he could even afford to live here, the same goes for Hifimi.

 

“Ms. Ludenberg, I’ll have you know that I’m not comparable to that thing. My fanfics allow me to make lots and lots of money.” The ultimate fanfic creator said.

 

“Your method isn’t the problem, no matter how mundane it is, it’s you that’s the problem. If your presence wasn’t such a bore, you wouldn’t be so pathetic in my eyes.” Celeste laced her words with contempt. It wasn’t that she necessarily hated his presence, it was just that he made her look bad. But, deep down, she really was creeped out by him.

 

“Where are you going anyway?” Hifimi elected to ignore her insult, judging it to be a result of her tsundere tendencies.

 

“Gambling.” She replied without even looking at him. The ultimate gambler was on her way out to the casino, where she would put her gambling talents to use; it hasn't been working out for her lately though.

 

“You’re so talented Ms. Ludenberg. Your little piggy adores you.” Celeste hid her disgust and sped up her walk. She had an idea, “Hifimi, can you fetch me that tea I adore?” Celeste told him. Over the years, he’d perfected that milk tea and to her, it was amazing. His only real use in her eyes really. This time however, she had no intention of drinking it. She just wanted to get rid of him.

 

“Your little piggy will be right back.”

 

Celestia cringed as he left. She ran away once she was sure he was out of sight. She needed to get rid of him but she didn’t want to lose out on his tea in the future. Celeste was sure he’d just think something came up. When she was outside, she saw a couple holding hands, her disgust held no bounds when she realized who it was. Kyoko Kirigiri and Byakuya Togami. The very idea of the couple disgusted her.

 

“Oh! Wouldn’t it be Byakuya!” Celeste gave the ultimate affluent Progeny a fake smile. “And...you….” Celeste fake cringed at Kyoko, avoiding her gaze.

 

“Glad someone recognizes the truth. She is merely a mistress, I, Byakuya Togami, am the truly important one.” Celeste’s mask cracked for a second and she accidentally let her disgust show through, Kyoko took notice but didn’t say anything.

 

“Indeed! Well, I must be off now!” As Celeste turned away from them and begin walking away, Kyoko bumped into her. Celeste felt herself blush. No, she had to be a lady. She couldn’t let an accident do this to her. But it’d be so long since she’d actually been touched by someone she was attracted to. “Oh! Sorry!” Celeste said politely. Kyoko silently walked away.

 

Once Kyoko and Byakuya were gone, Celeste noticed she was clutching a piece of paper. It said,

“I know the truth, Taeko.” Celeste glared down at it. Of course Kyoko had to know the truth. Of fucking course. This is why she’d been avoiding the bitch. Of course she had to fucking solve the mystery. Fucking hell. In all of the time Celeste had known her, she’d always been afraid of this. Right then, it felt fucking awful. Celeste knew the detective was the most likely to discover the truth, but she was also the last person she wanted to know it. That’s why she was so mean to her, she wanted Kyoko to just not take an interest in her but noooo!

 

Celeste clenched both of her fists and crumbled the piece of paper. She then walked up to the trash can and tossed it. Losing control, she picked up a rock and tossed it as hard as she could at the building behind her. Celeste heard a window break but she didn’t care. Someone had discovered her secret, and it was fucking Kyoko too.

 

As Junko started to beat Makoto, she heard the window break behind her. The rock then hit Junko’s fist at blinding speed, breaking her hand. Makoto’s luck helped him again. “Fuck! You and your dumb luck! What the hell?!” The ultimate fashionista stood up and glared outside the window. All she saw was Celeste, who looked to be seething. Could that throw have really come from her? No, that’s impossible. That wasn’t a throw she could accomplish in a million years, yet, it had done its job. Junko’s hand felt numb. Then, Junko grinned, “This is why I love you Makoto, you bring me such despair without even trying!!! Ooooo!!!!” She hugged herself.

 

“J-Junko?! Are you okay? Your hand?!” The ultimate hope said, honestly being way too kind.

 

“Better than okay! I love this despair!! Why are you still concerned about me you fucking nuisance!?!!” She lashed out at him, and he appeared scared again. “I love that despair on your face! Haha! Seeing me in despair brings you despair too!! I’ll need to take note of that for future reference! I love this!!!”

 

Makoto, still terrified, picked up the phone, but before he could do anything, “You forget Mako, that the ultimate nurse lives here. I can just go see her. No need to call the ambulance.” Junko honestly thought the hospital would be better but she was also afraid of being institutionalized. Sure, the despair from that experience would be great but she wouldn’t be able to get Makoto’s despair or execute her plan.

 

“Okay but we should go soon.” Makoto had concern masking his features now.

 

“Nah… the despair from my hand is great!” Makoto cursed the fact that he’s clearly dating someone who’s simultaneously a sadist and a masochist.

 

“Come on!” He grabbed her by the wrist and tugged her out the door.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again...

Hajime Hinata was taking a walk down the hallway when he saw Makoto sprint passed gripping Junko’s wrist. She was smiling, but her hand looked limp. “Hey! Is everything okay?!” Hajime yelled out to them, but he was ignored. He’d hoped Junko was okay but he figured he should probably get going with his day. He would at least if a certain bear didn’t decide to make an announcement, “So um...I’m tired of waiting. I’d like everybody to come meet me in the parking lot, thank you!” Hajime wondered what the hell that bear was talking about.

 

“That’s the second announcement she’s made with that bear. I wonder why the landlord puts up with it.” Hajime said to no one in particular. How the hell was Junko even doing that? He just saw her run by!

 

“I don’t know babe. Maybe they’re getting it on.” Nagito’s voice said from behind Hajime.

 

Hajime turned around and touched noses with the false ultimate hope, “What the hell Nagito? Were you following me?!”

 

“Of course I was! I couldn’t let you get hurt babe!” Nagito tried to justify.

 

“Nagito, just stop. And don’t call me babe either. We’re not dating. The only reason we’re even roommates is because that’s the only way we could afford this place.” Hajime was used to this now. He knew he should’ve picked to be roommates with literally anyone else but that would leave Nagito on the street.

 

“Oh come on! Hajimeeee let me have my fuun!”

 

“Whatever, let’s just go see what Junko wants.” Hajime said, ending the conversation. Nagito creepily followed him on the way to the parking lot.

  


The esteemed Byakuya Togami could not believe he was being summoned at this hour, on his day off. He’d only just seen his mistress off. Actually, maybe he should give her a call and ask for her advice. After Makoto had declined his offer at being his secretary, Byakuya had decided to have Kyoko fulfill the role for him. She wasn’t as good as Makoto probably would be but at least she could do the job. The attitude she gave him annoyed the progeny though.

 

“What the hell is it now asshole?” Kyoko seethed at him from the other side of the line.

 

“Satan summoned me to the parking lot! Should I go or not?” Byakuya asked.

 

“Umm...sure. Can I go now?” Kyoko always tried to get the job done so quickly much to Byakuya’s delight.

 

“Oh yes! I’m sure you have some important work to do!” Byakuya said before Kyoko hung up.

  


Celeste looked around in confusion. A crowd of people had begun to gather in the parking lot. Had that window really been that loud? She noticed everyone staring forward, so she did the same. A force field had clouded itself over the complex.

 

“Puhuhuhuhuu!!! Ahahahahahahaa!!!!” Monokuma’s laughter blasted everyone.

 

Celeste then got a strange sense of deja vu, almost as if she’d heard that laughter somewhere. It was an eerie feeling. Then a sense of dread struck her. The ultimate gambler had the feeling that that laughter meant death, and she had no idea why.

 

The two toned bear jumped up from behind a car and did a backflip. He landed in a sitting position, “The protagonist is here everyone!!! Sorry for the fashionably late entrance!” The bear said.

 

“Junko, cut it out! We know it’s you!! Stop it!” Nagito yelled at Monokuma casually. Monokuma then released his claws and growled. Junko, holding her wrist, spoke up from behind Nagito, “Dumbass! I’m right behind you!” Celeste stared in confusion at the fashionista. Wasn’t this the toy she always carried around?

 

“As I explained to our typical anime protagonist earlier, no, I’m not Junko! I’m Monokuma! M-O-N-O-K-U-M-A! Your new landlord!”

 

Now even Celeste couldn’t hide the confusion on her face. Landlord? What? She thought that Byakuya was the landlord.

 

“No rat! I’m the landlord! I command you to get off my property! Take that dumb thing down while you’re at it!” The esteemed Byakuya Togami yelled.

 

“Puhuhuhu! I think it’s time you learned your place peasant! This forcefield is here to keep you guys in here! If you want to leave, you must kill someone! You hear me! Oh, you guys thought this would be a lighthearted, comedy fanfic?! Sorry to disappoint! By the way, people can enter, but they can’t exit this space. That means when your little neighbors come home, they’ll be trapped here too! And no, you can’t make phone calls! If anyone other than a resident tries to enter, well, let’s just say they’ll receive a punishment!” Everyone gasped upon hearing Monokuma’s words.

 

Then Hiro decided to speak, “Junko! That’s enough! This isn’t funny!!”

 

“I’m right here!” Junko kicked him, since she was standing right next to him. This was the real Junko too.

 

“No! You’re an imposter! Probably some type of twin sister or somethin’.” Hiro accused.

 

“Vermin, you’re damaging the esteemed brain cells of Byakuya Togami! Be quiet!” Byakuya Togami yelled at the clairvoyant.

 

“I. Am. Not. Junko!! Just quit it already, will ya? Look, I might be Junko inside every other universe BUT NOT IN THIS ONE. The next person who tries to say I’m Junko is going to receive a punishment! Got it?!” Monokuma flashed his claws again. “By the way, as I’m sure the rest of you have noticed, we’re missing a lot of people! Just so you know, it’s up to you to fill them in! I’m not making this announcement twice! Okay, that’ll be all. Bye!” And Monokuma disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito tries to take out Junko and Kyoko takes control of the situation.

A gunshot was heard by everyone at the complex right at the moment. “They should change your name from the ultimate fashionista to the ultimate speedster.” Nagito calmly said, pointing his pistol at Junko. “And no, that video didn’t work on me mastermind!” The ultimate luckster stated. Drawing shocked glances from everyone there, especially Makoto. 

 

Junko faked a look of surprise, “I don’t know what you’re talking about you psychopath!” She backed away, angry. “This was just your attempt at escaping! Christ, we need to imprison you!” Junko said, starting to gain a mastery of the situation. 

 

“I don’t think that’ll be necessary. Nagito’s accusation does warrant an investigation. Nagito dear though, you really should learn to become more adaptable.” The queen of liars smiled at him, she knew that Junko could very well be manipulating the situation, “Trying to kill her on the spot is not the best way to have her investigated or to go about this game. You can’t always count on luck.” Everyone’s shock increased. They’d expected Celeste to take Junko’s side, not jump straight to investigating her. 

 

“Honestly, I’m surprised you took my side. I mean, look at me, the worthless ultimate luckster up against the ultimate fashionista? Well, I guess I can have some hope after all thanks to you!” He smiled at her and shook her hand. 

 

“That won’t be necessary.” Celeste said, retracting her hand. She did not want to make it look like she was in league with Nagito, as it would lower her influence with the group. If it wasn’t for the fact that Junko was so suspicious herself the ultimate gambler would not have said anything. 

 

Suddenly, the ultimate detective fell down to the ground inside the forcefield, a look of confusion taking over her features. 

 

“Oh wooow, just as we’re talking about an investigation loook who decides to show up! It’s like we summoned her or something.” Ibuki Mioda observed, “Seriously, ultimate detective, pleeease figure this out! We need to know what the hell’s going on!” 

 

“Your ‘investigation’ won’t turn up anything! You’re welcome to try though.” The ultimate fashionista spoke up, giving everyone a smile. Makoto’s eyes widened upon hearing this. 

 

Kyoko stood up, “What investigation? And what’s this...forcefield?” She stared at the dome that’d covered the complex, a look of surprise gracing her features. She’d never seen anything like this before. 

 

“So this dumb bear…” Junko started to speak before she was interrupted. 

 

“Junko’s bear activated that thing and made a long speech about how if we want to leave, we need to kill each other.” Nagito interrupted. Kyoko’s face went pale and she appeared to grow angry. Yet, no one could sense that she was surprised at this part of the situation.

 

“And then that psychopath tried to shoot me!” Junko pointed to Nagito. 

 

“Is this true?” Kyoko addressed the crowd. She earned multiple nods and yes’s. “I think I’m getting a grasp of this situation. I want Nagito and Junko watched for the time being. Neither of them can be trusted.” Kyoko commanded, showcasing an authority that people were not used to seeing from her. “It’s unfortunate that they’re so few people here. Celeste and I will watch Junko for the time being. Ibuki and Hajime I think are trustable enough to watch Nagito I think.” 

 

“Is that so? I feel like switching Hajime and myself might be a better idea. Afterall, they are roommates.” Celeste said, trying to get herself out of having to spend time with the detective. The ultimate gambler figured she wished to discuss her secret with her, which was something she was not up for. 

 

“It’s because they’re roommates that I think Hajime’s trustable enough. He knows Komaeda’s tendencies and has always shown a willingness to stop them when push comes to shove.” Kyoko gave Celeste a smug smile, causing rage to develop under Celeste’s mask. Why did she have to be such a beaut...bitch. She thought to herself. 

 

“I still don’t think it’s the greatest idea. I do also doubt that I’d be able to stop Junko if she decided to do something. My small frame is not built for fighting or guarding. I think Hifimi or Yasuhiro would be better suited.” Celeste suggested, trying her hardest to get out of this. 

 

“Please! That pitiful fanfic creator isn’t even here and that bum would fail in ways even I couldn’t possibly imagine.” Byakuya Togami spoke, causing Celeste’s mask to crack and for her to shoot him a glare. She hated that man with every fiber of her being. 

 

“Hey! I could do it! C’mon Kyoko! Let me do it! I’ll do a great job!” Hiro begged.

 

“I actually wished to have you watch Nagito once Ibuki and Hajime were finished. Ignore Byakuya. I’m sure you’ll do fine. Celeste, if she does decide to do something, I can handle it. It’s your luck and observation skills that we need.” Kyoko said, trying to reassure the clairvoyant and the gambler. 

 

“With respect, your observation skills are more than adequate and if you need luck, wouldn’t Makoto be better suited?” Celeste suggested.

 

“Quit it Celestia! There’s no getting out of it. I get it, you don’t want to do it. But we’re in a tense situation and you need to do your part! And Makoto’s an awful idea for obvious reasons.” The ultimate musician said, ending the argument. Celeste knew she was right, and she cursed herself because of it. 

  
  


Makoto was annoyed at Kyoko. Because she was having Junko watched, he was going to have a hard time getting her alone, so he could actually confront her about the situation. He was the only one she would tell the truth, even if it was just to make him despair. 

 

“Hehe Mako, feeling despair?” Junko whispered in his ear. Or he could just question her here.

 

“Was this your doing?” Makoto asked, not hiding the anger on his face.

 

“C’mon, you should have more faith in me. I am many things, but I’m not a liar.” Junko lied. 

 

“You’ve lied to me constantly.” Makoto replied. 

 

“I think leaving you in the dark will bring you more despair. Sooo...imma do that.” Junko said, shattering Makoto’s hopes. 

 

“Wait, doesn’t that mean that the truth would bring me less despair?” Makoto figured, he was getting good at analyzing the ultimate despair. 

 

“Damn. You’ve gotten good at this. Oooo, I love this!” Junko despaired. As expected of Junko, she was getting a lot of joy out of this situation. Makoto figured that his girlfriend really wasn't behind this. He knew Junko was very manipulative, and she could be manipulating him right now, but if that wasn't the case, he needed to figure out who the mastermind is.   



	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoko confronts Celeste and Junko acts like a child.

Kyoko followed Celeste as she went inside, the detective figured that she might try to not show up to her watch, which was something she was not going to allow. “It is beyond me why any of us listen to _you_. I mean, you’re supposed to be a member of the future foundation and you let this happen right under your nose.” Celeste said, ensuring her tone was coated with malice.

 

“How did you know I worked for the future foundation?” The detective questioned, with her face remaining stoic.

 

 _Fuck_. She’d messed up. Now Kyoko was going to find out even more, “I thought it was common knowledge. You work on big elaborate cases and ever since their formation, that’s what their 6th division has been working on. It’s rather easy to work out.” She tried to play it off as her own deduction.

 

“Do you know my position in the division?” Kyoko questioned.

 

“No. Some lowly position I bet.” Celeste giggled, making her insult sound more like a tease than she’d intended.

 

“Head. I’m the head of the 6th division. And I got to that position by being able to read people like you. I do see why they call you the queen of liars.” The purple haired woman gave the gothic one a smug smile.

 

 _That fucking bitch._ Celeste was about to speak again when Junko appeared out of nowhere, “I thought you two were supposed to be watching me, not just having idle chit chat. Come oooon! I mean, I could’ve killed someone by now or, worse, used my toy bear!” They’d been on the way to watch over Junko and Makoto’s apartment and do a search, neither of them had any intention of observing her 24/7.

 

“I thought you were told to go to your room, and has anyone ever taught you that it’s rude to interrupt two people when they’re talking?” Celeste said to fashionista as if she were a teenager.

 

“Okay fine.” Junko pouted and stomped off, acting like she was about to throw a fit. They were already close to her apartment and she stomped off right past her apartment and kept going.

 

“I’ll get her.” Kyoko said and ran towards her.

 

Junko started bawling and sat on the floor, refusing to move. “No. Mees no move. Me no listen to purple person.” She crossed her arms and turned around.

 

Kyoko sighed, “You acting like a child is just going to make this that much harder.”

 

“Wah! Someone helps me! Big mean woman is bullying mees!!” Junko whined.

 

Celeste wondered where Makoto was, perhaps he’d be able to be of some assistance. The gothic girl then observed as Kyoko grabbed Junko by the arm and pulled her, Junko's backside dragging against the floor. _Nevermind._ Kyoko then knocked on the door, causing none other than Makoto to open the door. “I found this crying on the floor.” Kyoko said, before picking up Junko and tossing her at Makoto, causing them both to fall down. Celeste couldn’t help but giggle.

 

“Makoto, I didn’t think of you as the type to adopt a child.” Celeste giggled again. The whole incident was funny to her.

 

Makoto got up, “Sorry.” The former lucky student replied before trying to shut the door.

 

Kyoko shoved her foot under it to keep it open ajar. “Not so fast. We’re going to have to do a search and I want this door kept open. I don’t trust either of you without at least a little supervision.”

 

“Kyoko, neither of us are children.” Makoto tried to argue.

 

“Yes I is. Protect me fwom the mean wadies Mako.” Junko hid behind Makoto, pressing her hands and head to his back. She was not helping their case.

 

“I don’t know what type of fetish this is but we’re coming in whether you like it or not.” The detective said with harshness contained in her tone.

 

“It would seem Makoto likes the idea of being a daddy. How interesting.” Celeste smiled at him mischievously. She was aware of Kyoko’s own crush on Makoto, despite the fact that she was in a relationship. Not a bad choice, nonetheless, she couldn’t help but think that flirting with him might not be a bad idea. Afterall, she’d witness Junko’s reaction which would be notably hilarious and she could get Kyoko to lay off of her secret.

 

“He mine! Get yous own. Waaaah! But purple lady already dids search earliers. I alway know whens peoples mess with me thingsss.” Junko emerged from behind Makoto and gave Kyoko a demonic smile. Makoto went pale. “Oh! But it’s okay! I’m sure you found everything you were looking for!” Junko shifted back to a normal demeanor.

 

Kyoko glared, “I-I guess so. We’re still leaving the door open ajar and keeping watch.” She asserted. Junko smirked and then shut the door as much Kyoko’s foot would allow her to.

 

“Honestly, if you want to have this conversation, I don’t get why you wouldn’t let them shut the door.” The ultimate gambler said, referring to the note from earlier.

 

Kyoko walked a few feet to the left of the door and set her body down on the ground. Celeste couldn’t help but notice how graceful the entire gesture was. The detective patted the floor directly next to her and signaled for the gambler to sit next to her. “Like I would ever want to be that close to _you_.” Celestia Ludenberg lied, really hoping she’d give up.

 

“I told you, I can see right through your lies. You’re easier to read than you think. Come on. I promise you this won’t be as bad as you think.” Kyoko said, letting her mask drop for a moment. Her eyes held no malice, only a kindness that surprised Celeste.

 

“Fine. L-let’s just make this quick.” Celeste caved in, moving to sit next to Kyoko. At first, she’d wanted to keep her distance, but now that she was this close to her, she only wanted to be closer. Her heartbeat was increasing with every passing moment.

 

The detective turned and stared at her in the eyes, “You don’t have to lie to me. I’ll accept you no matter what.” She said quietly.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. If you’re going to just talk nonsense, I’m done with this conversation.” Celeste replied, mirroring her quiet tone.

 

Celeste turned her head away, then she felt a hand grasp her own, Celeste felt her heartbeat grow even quicker and she blushed, “It’s okay Taeko.”

 

Celeste refused to look at her, yet she still held the other girl’s hand, “No it’s not ‘okay’, don’t you dare call me that. My name is Celestia Ludenberg. Taeko Yasuhiro is a loser’s name.”

 

Kyoko let go of Celeste’s hand, much to the dismay of the gambler, and instead wrapped her arms around Celeste’s waist and pressed her head against Celeste’s own, causing Celeste to grow hot, “You’re not a loser. I don't know what happened to make you think that, but I think that you’re a very beautiful and smart woman who’s just ashamed of herself. I won’t judge you, I promise. You can show me the real you.” Kyoko said sweetly, pressing her mouth to Celeste’s ear.

 

Shock and disbelief were present on Celeste’s face, but she hid it. “Fine. You want to see the real me? Here’s the real fucking me. I can see right through your fucking lies, trying to use me and make me vulnerable just so I can be your fucking pet. That’s not going to fucking work, no matter how smart you think you fucking are I’ll never cave into you.” She stood up and threw Kyoko’s arms away, “Never speak to me again, I-I know you’re fake. No one would ever want to associate with Taeko fucking Yasuhiro, especially not after seeing how much I’ve lied. I don’t want some fucking fake bothering me like this, _using me_.” Celeste said cruelly.

 

“You’re afraid of the same thing I am.” Kyoko said before Celeste stormed off. Once she was gone, Kyoko smiled; she’d learned more than she thought she would. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime and Ibuki attempt to watch Nagito.

Nagito Komaeda was terrified of the circumstances he now found himself in. Not for his sake, but for the sake of his friends. Everyone was terrified in some way, although reality hadn’t registered with most of them yet since it was ridiculous, deep down, they were completely terrified. “Hajime, do you get the sense that this has happened before?” The ultimate lucky student asked his guard/roommate, who was standing with him and Ibuki Mioda in front of their apartment. 

 

“Y-Yes I do actually. The bear, the killing game, everything, it’s all familiar to me. I don’t know why. The scariest part is, everything is telling me I should be scared, but I don’t feel very scared. Like I’m used to it.” Hajime replied, sending chills down Nagito’s spine. 

 

“Weird, I feel the same way.” Ibuki Mioda commented. 

 

“Puhuhuhu, that’s because it has.” Monokuma appeared out of nowhere, scaring everyone. “Just not to these versions of yourselves. Lemme tell you something else, every time, almost everyone died. Ahahahahaha.” The bear was gone as quickly as he came. The three students stood there, fear taking control of them. 

 

“On the bright side, at least we have our homes. It’s like we’re all just on house arrest.” Komaeda stated, with a smile. 

 

“Annnd you think that’s a good thing? Hajime, we need to search his stuff. I swear, we’re either going to find a remote control for that bear or a dead puppy.” The ultimate musician suggested.

 

“Knowing him, it’ll be a remote controlled dead puppy…” Hajime trailed.

 

“Hajime, give me more credit. I’d remote control a dead human if anything!” Nagito corrected, not at all helping his case. 

 

“Deeefintely searching his room.” Ibuki said, now trying to open the locked apartment door. 

 

“I don’t think that’s the greatest idea. I wouldn’t want what you find bringing you both despair.” The ultimate lucky student said ominously. 

 

Hajime searched his pockets, “I can’t seem to find my key.” He said, a look of confusion crossing his face. 

 

“Nagito, give us yours.” Ibuki commanded. 

 

Nagito made a move to search his pockets and, “I don’t have mine either. Strange, I guess we can just spend time out here, together! A little bonding time never hurt anyone.” He laughed. 

 

“Give me my key Nagito.” Hajime commanded, beginning to grow more aggressive. 

 

“I’m being honest, c’mon, search my pockets.” Much to Nagito’s delight, Hajime did a full pat down of him and found nothing besides his pistol. 

 

“Hajime, you’re welcome to look at it, but be careful!” Nagito advised as Hajime nervously stared at the gun. 

 

“Put It down! Nooow! I don’t need you killing yourself and leaving me alone with him!” Ibuki begged the former reserve student. It was then, that a gunshot was heard, causing everyone’s ears to ring. Bits of the ceiling were falling down around them. 

 

“I told you to be careful. Give it back.” Nagito held out his hand and, surprisingly, Hajime did as he was told.

 

“Seriously Hajime?” Ibuki crossed her arms and shook her head before staring up at the hole in the ceiling, where something shiny could seen glistening. “Woah, wow! Are those keys?!” She asked, pointing at the shiny part of the ceiling.

 

“There they are! Well, will you look at that Hajime! I had them in my gun!” Nagito said, way too casually. “Thats too bad, they’re broken too.” A vein could be seen popping in Hajime’s head, his face turned red and he looked angrier than anyone had ever seen him before. “Hajime? Are you okay?” 

 

Hajime clenched his fists while the other two students gasped at him, “That was the only way we could get in there! What the fuck is wrong with you?! Why did I have to pick  _ you _ as my roommate?!?” Hajime began yelling, echoing across the whole hallway. 

 

“C’mon Hajime, they’re only keys, we can just ask the landlord for some new ones.” Nagito laughed again, taking the situation in stride. 

 

“Really, do you really think that bear thing would give you new keys? Pleeease!!” Ibuki stated critically.

 

“Did someone say bear thing? Was that your way of summoning me?” A black and white bear popped up, just like a genie being summoned from their lamp. 

 

“Well, you see. Hajime kinda broke our keys using my gun.” Nagito said, drawing a stern glare from both of the students. 

 

“Ah, I guess you’re lucky to have such a nice landlord then! I have one extra set of keys for each apartment, however, I never guessed that people would be stupid enough to break them. I’m making that a rule, from now on, no one had better break their keys or they will receive punishment,  _ Hajime _ !” Monokuma growled and held up his claws before disappearing. 

 

“See. We’re fine. We’re just lucky you broke the keys before someone else did.” The ultimate lucky student replied, sounding like the ultimate asshole.

 

“I wish he would give you punishment…” Hajime grumbled.

 

Monokuma popped up again and gave Hajime a new set of keys, “Now, be sure to not lose this one. This is the only one I have! You don’t want your poor landlord to be forced to evict you? Puhuhuhu.” He disappeared again.

 

“I hate you.” Hajime said to Nagito.

 

“Hajime, you’re really making me despair here.” Nagito replied, still smiling. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiaki finally makes an appearance and Junko is Junko.

Chiaki Nanami sat in her apartment. She hadn’t bothered to leave for the past year and a half. Everything she needed was provided to her from someone on the outside, whether it be food or the latest video game. To her, there was no point in leaving. At least, that’s what she tells herself. She’d been trapped in there. Chiaki had no idea who did it or why, all she knew was that losing herself in her games was easier than thinking about it. She’d tried screaming and tried to get someone to hear her, but no one came. Her phones were cut and blocked and she had no contact with the outside world. Some people had tried to knock on her door to check on her, yet none had figured out the truth. 

  
  


“Who was controlling Monokuma the other day?” Makoto asked his girlfriend silently in their bedroom. 

 

“Me silly. I have no idea how he knows about that.” Junko answered, being completely honest for once. The ultimate luckster was now even more confused. How could that possibly be the truth, yet he can normally tell when Junko lies to him, and it looked like she was telling the truth. 

 

Before Makoto could ask more questions, he was interrupted by a gunshot, “What was that?” 

 

“Sounded like a gunshot, oh my god, please tell me someone got shot!” Junko smiled and jumped up. 

 

“I feel like we should go look. By the way, your hand?” Makoto pointed out. 

 

“Oh that...yeah, I forgot about it in all of the despair. I think it’s broken, whatever, it’s fine, let’s go check out that body!” She showed Makoto her limp hand.

 

“No! You’re going to see Mikan now!” The boyfriend commanded. 

 

“I don’t think she’s even here, she wasn’t outside, but we can go check after we see the dead boooody!” The ultimate fashionista said excitedly. 

 

“Ugh fine. For once, I hope you despair when there isn’t anything.” Makoto replied, a frown crossing her features.

 

“Yaaay! That’s a good boy!” She rubbed his hair and pulled him by the wrist. 

 

As they walked out the door Kyoko spoke, “Where are you going?” She asked.

 

“To check out the dead body, duuuh! By the way, where’d that gothic chick go?” Junko wondered.

 

“She had business to take care of, don’t worry, I’ll be more than adequate as a watch.” Kyoko answered, drawing a mischievous smile from Junko.

 

“Business liiike rejecting you because you tried to heal her despair. I saw you cuddling her, it was sooo adooorible when she threw your arms away!” She placed her hands on her cheeks, “I like your tastes, first Mako, then that prick, and now that cutie. Makoto, what of you think of going poly and dating her? Maybe we can add this detective chick in when she finally embraces the despair puhuhuhu.” Makoto and Kyoko were both blushing. And Kyoko had her mouth wide, in awe of Junko. 

 

“N-no Junko, I-I don’t think that would work.” Makoto replied, looking away and still blushing.

 

“It’s not like that.” Kyoko crossed her arms and looked away, pink still tinting her cheeks. 

 

“Puhu. You’re both liars. Anyway, we still have a body to discover!” Junko grabbed Makoto’s hand pulled him while Kyoko silently followed, watching them closely. “How come you’re so talkative all of a sudden anyway? I always thought of you as the silent type.” Junko said, looking at Kyoko.

 

“You probably already know the answer to that question.” Kyoko replied, eyeing Junko suspiciously. 

 

“I might be a manipulative bitch who can read people like a book but even the ultimate analyst couldn’t figure you out.” Basically the ultimate analyst declared. 

 

“I don’t really want to talk about this. How about you talk to Makoto and act like I’m not here?” Kyoko answered, crossing her arms.

 

“I…” Makoto started to say before Junko cut him off.

 

“So you don’t know either. I see.” Kyoko looked away from the fashionista and didn’t answer. Junko smiled noticing the detective was in despair. 

 

Makoto stared up and gaped at the ceiling, where there was a large hole and, “...are those keys?” 

 

“It would appear so. It looks like the shot didn’t hurt anyone.” Kyoko and Makoto both released breaths they were holding.

 

Junko, on the other hand, “Damn it! I was looking forward to some fun!” She sniffled and began crying, “Life isn’t fair!” She pounded on Makoto’s chest. 

 

“You really are Satan.” Kyoko glared at the weeping fashionista. 

 

The door opened behind them suddenly, “I heard someone crying, is everyone alright?” Nagito said before seeing Junko, “Oh never mind.” 

 

“Is everyone okay?” Makoto asked.

 

“Yes. Amazing. Ibuki and Hajime were just searching my room and yelling at me. It’s been great!” Nagito laughed. 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The least comedic chapter so far depicts Taka and Junko getting confused and Nagito being Nagito.

Taka had a bad feeling. On the way home, he’d been thinking. Things had been getting ominous lately and the future foundation was out of commission. Most of the leadership had been killed just a day before by who Taka had figured was the same mysterious figure who’d nearly destroyed Colombia’s government. Could Mukuro Ikusaba have anything to do with it? He’d figured Kyoko had been telling him about her for reasons beyond graffiti. The ultimate despair though? What could that possibly mean? Could there actually be some hidden meaning behind Nagito’s nickname for Junko? Could Mondo have been right earlier? Taka figured he’d have to interrogate both Junko and Nagito once he got back. They both knew much more than they were letting on.

 

Two bikes were outside the property when he pulled his car in. Taka, using his gut instinct, parked the car and went and inspected the bikes. He recognized them as his boyfriend’s and Kyokos. For some reason, she’d been using a motorcycle lately too, he’d chosen not to question it. The girl, although his superior, was always a bit weird like that. Seeing Mondo’s bike made him anxious though, he knew Mondo was not the type to leave his bike out like that. Something was up. Looking at the property though, it looked normal. That’s when it hit him, it was too normal. That apartment complex, although missing plenty of Hope’s Peak students, still housed some of the craziest ones, and his boyfriend was included in that. Sometimes he’d see some bikers messing around and making Byakuya angry or some Nagito...thing. He lived near a bunch of psychopaths. It was never this quiet. His thoughts kept distancing to Mondo, he really wanted him to be okay. He needed to call the future foundation, but before Taka could grab his cellphone, a mysterious force pulled him into the property, and everything went black.

 

When Kyoko walked into Nagito’s room, much to Nagito’s despair, what she saw was shocking. Two sex dolls, one with Makoto’s(with hope scribbled all over it) and another with Hajime’s face. Bracelets that said hope, what she figured was a replica of Junko’s hand, multiple guns, a stabbed Monokuma which Kyoko assumed was some type of voodoo doll, and multiple scribbles that were varying forms of saying despair must die.

 

“Puhuhuhuhu now this, IS FUCKING AMAZING. Who needs a body when you have Nagito’s room?” Junko laughed and drooled. Kyoko did not have a choice but to have Junko and Makoto come with her in there since Ibuki and Hajime were afraid of letting Nagito out of their sight.

 

“Uhhhhh...ummmmm...Nagito, this is well...creepy.” Makoto looked appalled.

 

“You two are the last two who should be talking. If I’m creepy, then Junko is petrifying.” Nagito laughed.

 

“While I’m not in disagreement, my search of Junko’s room did not reveal much and it certainly wasn’t as unnerving.” Kyoko said, holding a stoic face.

 

“I think we need to rethink our opinions of Junko. She might be psycho but this...this is something else.” The ultimate musician commented.

 

“Yeah...Nagito, I knew you felt this way about me but Makoto, seriously?” Hajime questioned, his tone made everyone think he was jealous for some reason.

 

“What? I like hope.” Nagito defended.

 

“I-I think this goes farther than that…” Makoto said while slowly backing away.

 

“No, he’s telling the truth. I think he has some type of hope fetish.” Kyoko defended, being surprisingly understanding.

 

“Hope fetish? Really? Ewww! Komaeda, I suddenly want to see you chained up and tortured.” Junko said, disgust clouding her features.

 

“You’re the one dating him. Are you sure you’re not the one with the hope fetish?” Nagito accused, smiling.

 

“Enough! This isn’t getting us anywhere! I think Nagito’s safe, even though this is weird, I see no reason to think he’s behind any of this.” Hajime defended, causing Nagito to blush.

 

“I agree. I’m going to confiscate these weapons though.” Kyoko concurred.

 

“Come on! You, Mondo, Taka, and I’m sure a few others have weapons, why don’t you confiscate those?” Nagito reasoned.

 

“I don’t think this is unreasonable considering you’ve already shot a hole in the ceiling and I never said those weapons wouldn’t be confiscated as well.” Kyoko argued.

 

Nagito held his hands up, “Fine, I give in. After all, I’m not nearly as important as the rest of you.”

 

“Shut up. Yes you are.” Hajime said, growing angry.

 

“Ha! No he’s not! He has a hope fetish of all things!” Junko said, still wielding a look of disgust.

 

“Honestly, I don’t see why I’m defending you but Hajime’s right. We’re all a bit looney around here.” Ibuki surprisingly agreed.

 

“Yeah! It’s just that you’ve already proven that weapons wouldn’t be best for you or anyone else right now.” Makoto also surprisingly agreed, finally coming to terms with the situation.

 

“Ugh! Not you too! He tried to shoot me! Why is everyone ignoring this fact?!” Junko nearly screamed.

 

“That gunshot was a blank. If it was real, it would’ve damaged the wall behind you or killed you.” Kyoko unnecessarily justified.

 

“The fuck?! How does that make any sense and since when did anyone besides you know that?!” Junko started to despair and grow confused.

 

“The whole time we’ve been here, that’s all he’s ever shot, is blanks, and two sets of keys. He was trying to scare you.” Hajime defended.

 

Junko stopped replying, all she had was shock on her face. There was something wrong. She wasn’t controlling Monokuma. Her memories were off and her abilities were off. When she thought about it, her entire demeanor was off. In fact, everyone was off. Makoto seemed really two dimensional and since when could Kyoko and Byakuya could ever have become a thing? What the fuck was going on?


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos continues

Celeste was in her room, regret was consuming her. She had no idea if the detective was being fake, in fact, she barely even knew anything about Kyoko at all. She could’ve been being completely truthful, and if that was the case, she’s worrisome for many reasons. Also, if she was, Celeste had to admit that she was being really sweet, but also a bit weird. Generally, Kyoko wasn’t that open, and she had never seen her act like that around anyone. If Kyoko just forgot about Taeko, she’d be worthy of C-rank. No, she would be the first B-rank. Celeste felt guilty about yelling at Kyoko, and she needed to fix it. She was a lady, and a lady would civilly apologize and give her a gift, but what does Kyoko like? Celeste glanced at her own rose-in-vitro. Although not her favorite, Celeste herself liked it quite a bit, and was a bit reluctant to give it up. Her thoughts distanced to the situation and anxiety started to envelope her. She couldn’t leave and go buy another one. No, Kyoko would have to earn it. Celeste could use it as her congratulations present for advancing in rank, yes, that’s it. Now firm in her judgement, Celeste decided to go to bed, she’d do something in the morning.

 

“What the fuck is going on here?!” Mondo yelled, standing in front of the building he lived at.

 

“Indoor voice kyoundai!” Taka replied, causing Mondo’s eyes to widen. It was a relief to hear Takas voice. He turned around, and once he saw Taka, he ran up to him and planted a kiss on his lips.

 

“Thank fuck you’re okay, what the hell do you think is going on here?” Mondo asked Taka, relief visible on his face.

 

“I’m not sure.” Taka admitted.

 

It was then, that chaos ensued again. Multiple people flew into Mondo and Taka. These people were Hifimi, Sayaka, Sonia Nevermind, and Chihiro Fijisaki.

 

All of them were in a daze, and Chihiro was crying. Each of them demanded to know why was going on. However, I, the narrator, am too lazy to document their exact dialogue. Let’s just say they were all crying and terrified and Taka had to reassure them. Taka’s issue was that he appeared a little too calm and he made everyone a bit suspicious. All of them then tried to sleep.

 

Meanwhile with the chaos duo…

 

“Nagito, can you get me some orange juice, I’m thirsty.” Hajime asked of his boy...roommate.

 

“Sorry babe. Can’t. Too busy trying to prove I’m not crazy.” Nagito replied, glancing at the four who were still in their apartment.

 

“Nagito is craaaazy! Ibuki. Is fucking insane!!!! And Junko. Is. a. psychotic. BITCH!! Kyokos probably crazy too. And that’s okay! Ibuki feels hooorible for Hajime and Makoto.” Ibuki sang, her energy showing through.

 

“I can get behind everything you just said except Hajime and Makoto not being crazy. Especially Makoto. You know, since he’s dating actually Satan.” Kyoko replied, a smile crossing her lips.

 

“Hey! Satan would KILL to be on my level. Kyoko, I’m hurt. There’s probably multiple realities where I’ve probably literally ended the world in my own. Maybe I killed your dad too in some of them. Give me some more credit.” Junko said, sounding sarcastic to everyone but Makoto, who took everything she said seriously, and remained silent.

 

“Anyway, I think we’re done here. Hajime, I think you and Yasuhiro can handle watching Nagito for tonight. I’ll talk to Celeste and see if she’s willing to watch worse-than-Satan.” Kyoko said, making an excuse to go apologize to Celeste. “Oh yeah, I’ll get you your orange juice Hajime.”

 

Once that was done, each of them left. With Junko flipping everyone off before running off with Makoto, and Ibuki screaming and running away once she was left alone with Kyoko. The purple haired detective decided to make her way to Celeste’s apartment. As she was about to knock on the door, something occurred to Kyoko, everyone was way too calm about this situation. It was almost like it was normal for them. How strange. She knocked on the door, after waiting a few seconds, she prepared to walk say before he door opened.

 

“Kyoko, I’m so…” Celeste began before she was interrupted.

 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have laid all of that out like that and I should’ve respected your wishes.” Kyoko said, her own gaze apologetic.

 

“Oh well thanks. I was about to apologize as well. My...outburst earlier was very unkind to you. I didn’t mean most of what I said. Kyoko dear, you should understand why I acted like that though, so I have a couple requests.” Celeste replied in her usual manner, all evidence of her mask breaking was gone.

 

“Requests?” Kyoko questioned.

 

“Yes. Firstly, please just call me Celestia Ludenberg. I do not feel comfortable being called by...that name. Secondly, I would like you to join me for some tea inside and maybe a game of othello.” Celeste requested, earning a frown from Kyoko.

 

“The first one is fine, I can’t do the second one now though. I need to sleep honestly and I was about to ask you to take over the watch on Junko.” Kyoko replied, earning a disappointed gaze from Celeste.

 

“Are you sure? There’s no way I could defend against Junko alone.” Celeste said, doubt clouding her eyes.

 

“I’m sure you’ll be fine. But, if you’re scared, just know that I’ll be sleeping near my door, which will be open so I can hear if there’s a problem. Just scream.” Kyoko smiled.

 

“Isn’t that a bit dangerous for you too? You forget, that someone could kill one of us at any moment. If your door is open, they might take advantage.” Celeste answered, real concern present in her eyes.

 

“I’ll be fine. I know how to defend myself.” Kyoko replied confidently.

 

“Okay...but you better scream too. I might be frail, but I can get a weapon. In fact, I think I’ll do that.” Celeste disappeared in her apartment before coming out with a mallet. “This’ll do.” She said, gripping it menacingly.

 

“I feel like you’ve had experience with mallets before.” Kyoko replied, having no idea where the deduction came from.

 

“Let’s go love, you can walk me there.” Celeste started to walk while Kyoko started to blush.

 

Once the two had made it there, Celeste made Kyoko promise to protect herself and Celeste. She hadn’t needed her mask while doing this either, because this was genuine. Celeste was genuinely scared for Kyokos and her own life.

 

Once everyone was asleep, chaos ensued that night. And a body discovery announcement played. Which everyone slept through, not believing that it was real. Except Kyoko. She lurked in the shadows, noticing a few suspicious activities before checking out the body.

 

“Really? You’re the only one here coming besides that crying freak? I’ll show them not to take me seriously!” Monokuma growled before going away.

 

Once she and a few other people made it to the scene, Nagito was seen crying. Blood covered the scene and multiple pieces of evidence were seen. A body laid pale and was mutilated. The reality of it all settled in for everybody immediately upon seeing the sight. This was real. Some shrieked, others cried, and some just stood there, in shock. It was a reaction resembling those going through a traumatic experience for the second time.

 

Someone had died, and that someone was Hajime Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo look, our first death, and it came on the first night too!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoko leads an investigation into the murder and a class trial occurs that surprises everyone.

“Vermin! Will you stop your pitiful whining!” Byakuya exclaimed to Nagito.

 

“B-but H-Hajime!” Nagito sniffled.

 

“My esteemed brain can deduce that you are the most likely culprit, so enough!” Byakuya said, drawing glares from everyone at the scene.

 

“Byakuya, my darling, if you don’t stop being such an ass, I might make you one of those corpses.” Kyoko said calmly with deadly malice lacing every word, stunning Byakuya and everyone around her. She sounded genuinely frightening.

 

The people at the scene were much fewer than it should have been. Only Nagito, Byakuya, Celeste, Kyoko, Junko, Ibuki, Yasuhiro, Hifimi, Taka, and Mondo were present.

 

“It appears that everyone is afraid of the detective. Which is something I do not understand. She is probably the least scary person here.” Junko said, now wearing a pair of glasses.

 

“Junko. Not now.” Makoto replied, sternly glaring at her.

 

“Like you’re ever going to make me listen. Now, Mr. Monokuma, I believe you forgot to explain the rules to us.” Junko replied, sounding surprisingly eloquent and calm.

 

“Upupupupu. All of you already know. Just in case you need a reminder, just think class trial.” Right at that moment, everyone buckled down with a migraine as memories began flowing back.

 

“Holy shit! We’ve been through all of this before! What the fuck is going on you fuckin’ asshole?!” Mondo yelled at the bear, shaking his fist.

 

“The esteemed Byakuya Togami demands to know as well!” Byakuya clenched his fists.

 

“The esteemed Ibuki Mioda demands to know as well!!” Ibuki yelled, mimicking Byakuya, drawing a glare from him.

 

“WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!” Yasuhiro yelled, with tears coming into his eyes.

 

“The most obvious and disappointing plot twist ever! Upupupu I can just feel the despair from the viewers already! Oh yeah, some characters are missing too. I ain’t tellin’ ya why they are though! Maybe I was just too lazy to get them? No Monokuma file this time either.” Monokuma suddenly disappeared.

 

“There was plenty of hidden meaning in those words. From what I can tell, we’ve clearly been in this situation before. Someone is also watching us.” Kyoko glared forward.

 

“Indeed. And what did he mean by ‘missing characters’?” Celeste asked.

 

“To him, it appears to be some sort of game. A great game at that, as Mr. Togami certainly agrees with. If we’re all just characters in a game, he must be referring to the missing residents from the scene. Perhaps something happened to a few of them.” Junko's teacher like declaration sent chills down everyone’s spine.

 

“Says the one behind it all.” Nagito sniffled and turned his head.

 

“Nagito, Junko, when we’re finished with all of this, I’ll need to talk to both of you.” Taka suddenly said, remembering his old promise to himself.

 

“I’m not behind this but whatever. I need to prove it somehow.” Junko replied, seeming bored.

 

Kyoko crouched down and began to inspect the body, as if on queue, Makoto walked up to the body as well.

 

“No. I do not want your help on this investigation.” Kyoko replied, she was now suspicious of Makoto. “Celestia, Kiyotaka, I would much rather have your help.” She said aloud.

 

“I would rather not subject myself to being near that thing.” Celeste replied as Taka walked up to the body.

 

“I would rather not do all of the work myself. Celeste, please. Show off some of that intelligence we all know you possess.” Kyoko said, finally using the correct appeal on the gambler.

 

“Fine. But if I vomit, it is your fault love.” Celeste smiled before slowly creeping up to the body, bile creeping up in her throat as she drew ever closer.

 

“I’m willing to help.” Junko said.

 

“As am I, your king.” Byakuya said.

 

“Like I trust either of you on an investigation. Could you both please make yourselves useful and kindly fuck off?” Kyoko replied rudely, earning even more shocked glances from everyone in the room, especially from Celeste. The two, surprisingly, silently walked out, along with everyone but Taka, Kyoko, Celeste, and Nagito, who was just sitting against the wall in silence.

 

Celeste stared at Hajime’s body. It was a sad sight to see. What she saw though, were multiple stab wounds, broken glass that was clearly from some type of cup, orange stains on the carpet near the body, blood almost everywhere, and two bloody knives. Along with that, their appeared to be cuts on his wrists. Behind the body, against the wall, Celeste could see a rope tied up, but it was broken. Curious, she decided to take a closer look at the rope, there, she could see blood layering. Was it possible that someone had tried to hang the body up? If so, does that mean the evidence was tampered with.

 

When she pointed this possibility out to Kyoko, she earned a smug smile, “Yes. You’re right, and I would like you to take a close look at the body. You might find some interesting stuff.”

 

“Sorry love, but that’s too far for me. I’ll leave that to you.” Celeste said as she noticed Kyoko glancing anxiously at Hajime’s throat. It was then that Celeste did notice something, vomit was visible near Hajime’s mouth. Hmm, could that mean anything?

 

“I don’t think the stab wounds are the cause of death.” Taka said, him too, earning a smug smile from Kyoko.

 

“Indeed. It’s something else.” Kyoko said vaguely. It was clear to Celeste that Kyoko knew the answer, but what it was was a mystery to the gambler.

 

“Wow! You figured it out in record time! I think you are already ready for the class trial!” Monokuma yelled suddenly, earning a glare from all three of them.

 

“It’s too early for me to come to any conclusions.” Kyoko said.

 

“Well cryptic, you’re gonna have to! Now come join me in the basement! I’ll fetch the others. Attendance is not required for this trial. Just remember though, everyone is getting executed if you get it wrong!” Kyoko raised her eyebrow in confusion. This situation was odd.

 

As they made their way down to the basement, they remained silent. All of this was too much for them. In the basement, they saw what looked like a very familiar courtroom, except it only had 11 seats, one of which had a portrait of Hajime with a red x painted over it, drawing a disdainful look from Nagito.

 

All of the 10 who were at the crime scene were now present in the courtroom. Celeste couldn’t help but think all of this was calculated for some reason.

 

“Start everyone! I would suggest you start the discussion with the murder we…” Suddenly he was interrupted by Kyoko.

 

“No, I would suggest we start the discussion with the tampering of the crime scene done by a certain four of us.” Kyoko stated, glaring at three of the people in the room.

 

“Please, I have no idea what you’re talking about. Clearly there was no tampering and he was killed by a stab wound. I would know more but someone wouldn’t let me look at the crime scene.” Byakuya said passive aggressively.

 

“Yeah! No tampering, none at all, I mean, who would want to bring such despair?” Junko said, making things very obvious to Celeste. The rest of the courtroom remained silent.

 

“Perhaps you should all hear out Kyoko’s claim before dismissing it completely. Obviously, though, we know one of the culprits is Junko.” Celeste said.

 

“Actually, I want to hear your theory.” Kyoko said, drawing an eye roll from Celeste.

 

“Honestly, I’m not sure of anything beyond that. Did you suspect Makoto perhaps?” Celeste said, remembering how suspicious she was of him earlier.

 

“H-hey! Wait!” Makoto said.

 

“Oh wow! Makoto! You’re the murderer, aren’t you?! I’m impressed, I never expected such despair from you!” Junko said, throwing her boyfriend under the bus.

 

“MAKOTO DID IT!!! If Junko says so, he must be guilty.” Hiro said.

 

“Mr. Naegi is guilty. I suggest we vote now.” Hifimi said.

 

“Ibuki thinks you’re all fucking stupid.” Ibuki said.

 

“Makoto, did you do it?” Taka asked, causing Kyoko to facepalm.

 

“Is Taka thinks so, I think so!” Mondo said.

 

“Hope did not kill Hajime.” Nagito said silently.

 

“Y-Yes, that’s right! I didn’t! Junko should be able to attest to that!” Makoto stupidly said.

 

“Are all of you done making completely fools of yourselves?” Celeste said.

 

“No, Makoto did not do it, and I’d suggest you all stop jumping to conclusions so quickly if you wish to survive. Anyway, Nagito, Byakuya, Junko, and Mukuro Ikusaba messed with the crime scene for some unknown reason. They planted the knives, tied the rope, slit his wrists, and spread blood everywhere to cover up the crime scene. I would suggest you all confess to this if you want to survive, or in Junko’s case, completely deny it.” Kyoko correctly stated.

 

“Oh, that makes sense.” Taka said.

 

“Why would they do it though?” Makoto asked.

 

“To bring despair.” Junko replied, drawing suspicious glances from everyone.

 

Byakuya remained silent.

 

“That would be correct Kyoko! How are you so good at this?” Nagito suddenly said, causing the saboteurs to glare at him.

 

“It’s because my hair is purple.” She replied.

 

“Don’t you want to know exactly what we did?” Junko and Byakuya both simultaneously facepalmed.

 

“Yes!” Makoto yelled out as Kyoko nodded.

 

“Alright so…” Nagito started to say.

 

It was the night of the murder. Junko Enoshima had stumbled onto the corpse, a smile gracing her lips. This was her time to shine. Junko walked and planted the knife spreading blood everywhere.

 

Nagito Komaeda appeared behind her, “Here’s a little lesson in trickery.” He then placed a second knife.

 

Byakuya Togami then moved the body, “This is going to go down in history.” He said, tying it up in an attempt to frame Toko.

 

The ultimate soldier appeared from behind the shadows and splattered more blood from the ceiling. Then she accidentally knocked Hajime’s body down, causing the vomit to fall out from within his throat. She then began playing a random musical tune on a kazoo.

 

“We will bring despair!” Junko sang, smiling.

 

Byakuya attempted to retie the body, but it simply fell, causing cuts to form on it’s wrists.

 

“No, don’t touch that!” Nagito commanded, pulling Byakuya away. Both of them then fell on the blood Junko had placed under her knife.

 

“What are you doing?!” Junko seethed at both of them.

 

“We are number one!” Nagito sang randomly.

 

“No! It’s we will bring despair! Get it right!” Junko lashed out at him.

 

“No, I’m pretty sure it’s, ‘we are number one!’ I don’t do despair.” Nagito replied. “Also, you’re breaking rhythm.”

 

“I am number one!” The esteemed Byakuya Togami sang, trying to preserve the rhythm.

 

“No no no! You two are awful villains!” Junko yelled. She walked away, swinging her hips behind her.

 

“Last I checked, we weren’t trying to be villains, right Byakuya?” Nagito explained to no one.

 

“Don’t speak to me serf! Your voice doesn’t deserve the audience of the esteemed Byakuya Togami! And whoever’s playing that awful music, will they please stop!” Mukuro stopped playing right there and disappeared back into the shadows.

 

“What now?” Nagito asked Byakuya. Byakuya responded by ignoring him and walking away. Nagito followed behind him, silently. The ultimate lucky student intending to creep him out.

 

“And that’s exactly how it happened! No lie here everyone!” Nagito claimed to the whole court.

 

“I hate to admit it, but he’s telling the truth, thanks for making me despair!” Junko sang.

 

“Really Nagito? Why did you have to reveal it like that? All drawn out too?” Byakuya said.

 

“I take it you three know the real murderer then? And why didn’t the body discovery announcement sound?” Celeste questioned.

 

“Oh, I delayed it to be nice to them! You’re welcome!!” Monokuma yelled.

 

“No, none of us do.” Byakuya said.

 

“Well, I do, but I’d rather someone else figure it out.” Nagito said.

 

“I believe he was poisoned.” Taka asserted.

 

“Yes, but by who?” Celeste said.

 

“Me.” Kyoko silently said, drawing shocked looks from everyone, especially Nagito.

 

“So you’re just going to give up?” Byakuya said, honestly looking disappointed.

 

“No wait! She didn’t! Delay the vote!” Nagito yelled.

 

“It was the orange juice you gave him, wasn’t it?” Makoto asked. “Why Kyoko?”

 

“Yes and I never said it was intentional, and Nagito is correct as well. Just because I gave him the orange juice, does not mean I placed the poison inside of it.” Kyoko replied, causing the entire court room to go silent.

 

“That’s where you’re wrong detective! I would suggest you look at what you put in your hair next time! Upupupupu!” Monokuma said, drawing glares from everyone.

 

“My...hair?” Kyoko said, looking shocked.

 

“Then who planted poison in that?” Celeste asked, “Clearly they’re the mastermind behind the murder.”

 

“Upupupupu! No! It’s the one who placed the poison in the orange juice!” Monokuma exclaimed, cackling.

 

“No that’s wrong! That does not make her the mastermind! That does not mean she planned it!” Makoto exclaimed.

 

“Wow. Kyoko a murderer, I never would’ve guessed.” Junko was drooling.

 

“I don’t care if she planned it!” Monokuma yelled. “Now, it’s voting time!”

 

“What the hell?! No it’s not?!? Swine, you are to let us finish this discussion instead of rushing us.” Celestia Ludenberg yelled, shifting into a different person.

 

“Yeah! Let us finish!” Nagito yelled as well.

 

“No! It’s time!” Suddenly, Monokuma placed a slot machine out. The slot machine circled, and it landed on Kyoko.

 

“That’s right! In a near unanimous vote, we can declare Kyoko is the blackened! Of course, Nagito voted Junko for whatever reason.” Nagito only glared. Junko laughed. The rest of the courtroom had a weighty feel to it. Everyone felt horrible. This was clearly an execution that wasn’t deserved.

 

“Motherfucker! The chick didn’t even mean to poison it!” Mondo exclaimed, Taka was only hanging his head.

 

“Swine! Loser! Fuck you teddy bear!!” Celeste was yelling and losing control. “I promise you that executing her will be your doom!”

 

“Calm down, all of you. I’ve lost, and that’s final.” Kyoko said, gritting her teeth.

 

“Hajime wouldn’t have wanted this…” Is all Makoto could say.

 

“The esteemed Byakuya Togami demands a retrial!” Byakuya yelled, glaring, “You are not going to execute my mistress!”

 

“Oh, I think I can and will! It’s puniiiishmeeent tiiime!!” Monokuma brought out a button and pressed it with a mallet.

 

As the execution happened, everyone stared in horror as Kyoko advanced backwards towards the crusher, slowly growing more shaky as Monokuma taught his lesson. Celeste was crying, Taka was hanging his head into Mondo’s shoulder, and even Byakuya looked appalled. The only ones who were calm were Junko and Nagito. Junko, who appeared to be getting turned on while Nagito just stared, knowing what was going to happen.

 

Everyone stared in shock as the face of Nagito Komaeda appeared on the monitor that had Monokuma’s face just a moment ago. Celeste turned and gave Nagito a look that communicated some weirdly strong and mixed emotions. The crusher stopped and Kyoko fell down a hole that opened up on the bottom of the floor, causing Monokuma to glare and exclaim, “What the fuck?!”

 

“Nagito, I suddenly like you. You managed to bring Monokuma real despair!” Junko exclaimed happily, causing the shock inside the room to widen.

 

“Despair can lead to hope!” Nagito replied, causing Junko’s eyes to turn from friendly to angry.

 

“Nagito Komaeda! As your landlord, I’m going to have to evict you!” Monokuma yelled, showing his claws once he returned from his execution chamber.

 

“Sorry, but you can’t. You never specified any rules, and I don’t think you’ve ever had a rule against stopping an execution.” Monokuma only growled when he heard those words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of Nagito’s schemes actually brought hope for once. Also, Hajime was killed by his one true love, orange juice. Thank you for reading this chaos!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko starts to have an existential crisis and Byakuya says Kyoko is now boring.

__

This was odd for Junko. What was she feeling? Excitement? Over someone being saved? Her heart beat and feelings rushed inside of her for the first time in her life. When she’d heard Kyoko issue her confession, the shock was something she hadn’t expected. No, more than that, she had not expected Hajime to die in such a ridiculous and subtle way. Even her own analytical powers could not see that coming. When Kyoko had issued that confession, she even felt despair. Not the type she manufactures, but the type that just happens randomly, in its purest form. It was amazing. The rest of the trial from that point forward was predictable until...Nagito happened. That was so far out of left field that Junko was left in complete shock. Although how he’d organized it was fairly obvious(some type of alter ego type program), she didn’t know he’d possessed such a program, and she had not expected him to save Kyoko of all people, especially after what happened to Hajime. It was the first time in her life that Junko had felt exhilarated that a life had been saved. Sure, Makoto could be unpredictable and could stop her plan at random times with random, unpredictable things and having him of all people do it was despair inducing, but he still never made her happy that a life was saved. Junko remembered Nagito’s previous words, that despair could be used to create hope, but did he really create hope? His entire philosophy has always been flawed. Even there, he didn’t inspire hope. He simply delayed the inevitable despair. Unlike Makoto, Nagito seemed to always cause a predictable outcome, even when what he did was unpredictable. Someone like Makoto should not be able to compete with the likes Junko, yet he does. 

“Monokuma, where does that tube lead to?” Celeste asked Monokuma, her own mask reassembled.

“I ain’t gonna tell you. Figure it out Maleficent.” That was a new one. Monokuma then disappeared again. Was he ever this ghost-like before? 

“You can figure it out. She’s all yours. Now she’s boring.” Byakuya said before walking off, was he mad that she lost perhaps? Or perhaps was it that she was saved? 

Other things were going down in the courtroom as well, but I could not bare wasting my time on those unimportant characters. Nothing else really happened and I seriously doubt anyone cares what Yasuhiro or the fucking milk tea barista who, unfortunately, has a lot in common with myself thinks.

Who did kill Hajime? Celeste was trying to think. It was odd. Was it Monokuma? Was it Nagito? Or perhaps was it Junko? Or maybe...was it someone who wasn’t here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This was the shortest chapter by far but it’s also very important


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto questions Junko and Taka questions Nagito.

“Who did it?” Makoto immediately asked Junko when they were out of the courtroom.

 

“What makes you think I know?” Junko asked, giving him an evil grin.

 

“Because I saw how surprised you were when Kyoko confessed. You know she didn’t do it, who did?” Makoto analyzed.

 

“Figure It out yourself numbskull, I mean, it’s kinda obvious when you know the truth.” Junko answered, growing increasingly bored.

 

“What truth?” Makoto gave her an inquisitive looks

 

“The obvious one, like, what the hell’s going on.” During the trial, Junko had figured out the explanation for the phenomenon, but she wasn’t going to tell anyone. 

 

“Lemme guess, you want us to despair?” Makoto replied.

 

“Yes Makoto, who’s a good boy who got the right answer!? Yes! You!” She patted him on the head like he was a dog. Makoto decided to keep quiet after that. “You know, if I get bored enough, I might just get us all out of here, like, when everyone is dead for example.” 

 

“Junko. I’m not killing anyone, and I’m not going to bring despair.” Makoto replied, growing agitated.

 

“Good! That way you can make me despair!” She smiled and laughed. Makoto just couldn’t win with her, could he?

 

“Why did you sabotage the crime scene?! Explain your actions Nagito Komaeda!!” Taka yelled at Nagito inside the courtroom once everyone but them had left. He’d told Mondo to go back since he might impede his work(a half truth, but he really didn’t want Mondo hurt). 

 

“I wished to spread hope.” Nagito replied, with a clever smile on his face.

 

“Did you create this situation for the sake of ‘spreading hope’?! Did you kill Hajime for the sake of spreading hope?!” Taka accused, his face seething.

 

Nagito simply gave him a clever grin and said, “I’m an idiot as you’ve implied. Only a  _ genius _ could create a situation like this.” Taka glared at him.

 

“I don’t understand why you’re trying to gratify the mastermind. Perhaps you know who it is and it’s someone you’re fond of?!” Taka stated, earning a laugh from Nagito.

 

“You already know who I think it is. The only true genius here, besides your boss of course. Unless there’s another. Hmm...how does it feel, to be serving under such a  _ genius?  _ Does it make you despair?” Nagito suddenly walked up to Taka and put him into a headlock, placing a knife to his throat. “If you  _ dare _ kill try to kill any one of our hopes, I’ll make sure you despair. Understand?” He said in an eerily calm, but threatening tone. 

 

“You dare threaten a future foundation agent?” Taka was sweating.

 

“I dare threaten an ultimate despair agent.” Nagito said, pressing the knife closer to Taka’s throat. 

 

“N-Nagito? What are you doing?” A voice asked, causing Nagito’s eyes to widen. It was the voice of Chiaki Nanami.

 

“Ch-Chiaki? Where did you come from?” He said, dropping the knife as he looked at her. She looked pale, weak, and malnourished. Something had clearly happened to her. 

 

Taka took the opportunity to draw his pistol from his jacket to shoot at Nagito and Chiaki. The shot towards Nagito only resulted in a click from the gun, but the shot towards Chiaki didn’t. As the bullet sped through the air, a coin flew out of Nagito’s pocket. It flew and hit the bullet in mid air, causing it to just barely miss the gamer. Nagito immediately seethed and turned around, but Taka was already gone. Nagito slammed the ground in rage. 

 

“Kiyotaka Ishimaru?! You dare try to kill one of our hopes?!? You will die you coward!!!!” Nagito screamed in the direction Taka had gone. 

 

“What’s going on?” Chiaki asked from behind him, looking like she was struggling to keep her calm.

 

“Taka’s one of the masterminds. I have to kill him.” Nagito replied, causing Chiaki to tip her head in confusion again.

 

“Mastermind?” She questioned.

 

“I haven’t seen you in over a year, what happened?” Nagito suddenly questioned.

 

“I don’t know. All I remember was that I graduated from Hope’s Peak, then I talked to Byakuya, got an apartment, and suddenly couldn’t get out. After that, it’s only games.” Chiaki said, starting to look increasingly pale.

 

“Hey? Are you okay?” Nagito asked. Chiaki now starting to lose her balance.

 

“Y-yeah! I’m fine! I promise!” She held the wall to keep balance. “Just sleepy.”

 

“You look a lot worse than just sleepy.” Chiaki then started to lose balance on the wall.

 

“Do I? Maybe I-I should go to…” Suddenly Chiaki slumped against the wall onto the ground, losing consciousness.

 

Nagito suddenly cursed to himself and said, “What is it with this place and making our hopes despair?” He walked up to check on her, pressing his hand to her neck. Feeling a light pulse, he decided it’d be best to pick her up and take her to someone who could help. Was Mikan here? 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito gets unlucky and Kyoko thinks about her next course of action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has evolved from a chaotic comedy fanfic to a darker, action fanfic and I'm happy about it.

The ultimate detective checked her surroundings, all she could see was darkness, and could only smell the smell of garbage. She cringed, but at least she was alive. Relief settled inside of her, perhaps she could rest wherever she was for the time-being and think. Her first thought wandered to Taka, and she felt her distrust grow when thinking about his behavior during the class trial. The ultimate moral compass was never that silent, and, lately at least, he was not that stupid. It was almost like he was trying to make sure the crime was pinned on the wrong culprit. He, of all people, should understand that her or Makoto could not have possibly done it. Anger swelled within her when she thought about this. Although Taka’s intentions weren’t clear to her, what was clear was that they weren’t sincere. If there was one way to get on Kyoko’s bad side, it was to violate her trust, and Taka had done just that. Taka would be a problem however, out of all of the people who could possibly be the mastermind, he was perhaps the most dangerous. Even more so than Junko. Junko Enoshima, the ultimate analyst and despair fetishist, was as many, including Taka, knew, a genius. She never had to work hard for her ability. If there was one truth to Taka’s ideology, it was that those who worked hard did tend to become more capable than they would be otherwise. What he ignores, of course, is the value of inherent talent and how it combines with skill and work. Taka is a genius, no doubt, even if he convinces himself otherwise. Kyoko promised herself that she’d find the truth as soon as she could. 

 

Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the ultimate moral compass, and one of the masterminds behind this killing game, attempted to contemplate his next course of action. Since Kyoko was temporarily out of picture, his biggest threats had become Junko and Nagito. Chiaki as well, since she could very well have interpreted the truth during the exchange she’d witnessed between him and Nagito. For the sake of order, he’d need to eliminate all three of them. When he’d “run away”, Taka had hid and witnessed Chiaki collapse; it was obvious to him where Nagito was going. 

 

With Chiaki slung over his back, Nagito made his way to where he knew Mikan lived. He looked over the apartment once he was there. His back tired, he recognized the simple sign, that said “nurse’s office”. To him, it was cheesy, but it suited her. Nagito raised his hand and knocked on the door, he waited a minute. There was no answer. The ultimate lucky student knocked again. There was no answer. He knocked again. No answer. Again. No answer. In frustration, he punched the door. To his surprise, he heard a creaking sound, and then a crash. The door had fallen off it’s door hinges. What he saw in front of it was a sight he didn’t suspect. The apartment looked typical for the ultimate nurse. Nurse’s beds and medical equipment were in there, but on one of the bed’s was a horrible sight. It still had it’s purple hair and it’s nurse’s outfit. There was no blood or anything that would indicate a murder had taken place. A decomposing mess of flesh was stinking up the room. The ultimate nurse was dead. 

 

“Oh, for fucks sake! She was my best hope!” Nagito yelled out loud in frustration. At that moment, he saw something faint in the mirror, although barely visible, he saw the glint of a sword move behind him. Instantly, he spun to the right, barely keeping grip on Chiaki. Turning around, he saw Taka, glaring down at him, duel welding two swords. Taka lunged at him, causing Nagito to jump again. Again, he dodged the sword. 

 

“W-what’s going on?” A faint voice said in his ear, Chiaki had regained consciousness. 

 

“Can you run?!” Nagito screamed immediately, dodging another sword hit. 

 

“Yes.” Nagito let Chiaki down, which turned out to be a huge mistake.

 

As Taka’s sword went straight towards Chiaki’s gut, Nagito grabbed the sword with his free hand, causing it to immediately cloud his vision with red. He felt blood flowing down it. 

 

“Chiaki! Run!!” Nagito commanded, now turning to face Taka. Chiaki scanned her surroundings, behind her was a vent, if she could make her way towards it, she could survive, but she didn’t want to leave Nagito behind.

 

“No! You’re coming too!” She said to him.

 

“I can hold him off. You need to tell the others.” Chiaki hung her head, if she died here, everyone would be danger, that much was clear, even if she didn't really understand what was going on. Clenching her fists, she made her way to the vent, ripping the grate off of it, she crawled inside. 

 

“No matter. She’ll die. But now, I get to give you, the genius, what you truly deserve.” Taka flashed his sword to Nagito. 

 

The ultimate lucky student needed a weapon, he thought for a second. There was nothing. Taka jabbed at him again with his sword, shutting his eyes, Nagito dodged and stuck his hand out randomly. Luck was on his side. Not only had he dodged the sword, but he’d grabbed Taka’s hand. Instantly, Nagito ripped one of Taka’s swords from his grasp. 

 

The ultimate lucky student now had a weapon, and he was going to make sure Taka could not kill Chiaki, or bring despair to anyone ever again. Kiyotaka Ishimaru was going to die there. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito vs Taka

Once Celeste had made it back to her apartment, she noticed a note on the ground. The handwriting was unrecognizable, and it contained a message. 

 

“Look in the trash.” What could that be referring to? Celeste hoped it was to Kyoko. 

 

Nagito swung randomly, and countered another one of Takas strikes. Taka swung again, and he missed. Nagito’s luck was getting the best of him. At least, that’s what Nagito was led to believe. Without warning, Taka snuck a knife out of his left pocket, while trying to hit Nagito with his right.

 

Taka mentally cursed to himself when Nagito magically blocked the knife with a random swing of his free arm. 

 

“Luck getting in your way?” Nagito taunted.

 

“Pathetic that you rely on such a gimmick.” Taka replied, before launching a kick at Nagito, he missed, and fell flat on his back. Taking advantage, Nagito slammed his sword down, but he was deflected by Nagito’s quick reflexes. Taka rolled on the ground and placed his legs on the wall, bouncing off of it, he did a flip while throwing his knife at Nagito, the knife missed due to a random gust of airflow. Now back on his feet, Taka began to contemplate his next course of action. If luck was what Nagito was relying on, then Taka will simply need to make it so it’d be luckier for him to get killed than live. One way to do that would be to allow Nagito to give him a fatal blow while Nagito opened himself up to attack, but that would get Taka killed. Another would be to trap him. He’d need to ensure the only possibility is receiving some type of injury, then he could do the same for a fatal injury. With that in mind, Taka threw his sword forward, while throwing a grenade at Nagito’s feet. Taka took cover. While the most likely action was that grenade would roll wrong, it would give Nagito the choice to either throw it back while risking injury from the sword or vice versa. 

 

Nagito stared at the grenade as it rolled right at his feet. How lucky. He needed to get rid of it, he couldn’t risk it collapsing on some poor souls below. Then again, if he threw it back at Taka, would it be worth it? Yes. Nagito threw the grenade back towards Taka, the sword Taka threw then did a weird bounce and pierced Nagito’s arm, forcing backwards. Just enough to dodge the explosion from the grenade.

 

It’d worked. Taka had survived the explosion without a scratch due to the technology he had. Nagito’s arm was pierced and Taka had an advantage in the fight, yes, Nagito now had two swords, but Taka had knives and a strategy that could work. How could he trap Nagito now? Pain. That was the answer. Taka took out something that he knew as a torture device. What it did was send electricity straight towards a target. Although it wouldn’t kill them, it would put them in immense pain and immobilize them. It’s problem was that it was impossible to use it against a moving target and, it could only be used once. Taka had been saving it for the right opportunity. 

 

“Hiding like a coward I see.” Nagito taunted again. Suddenly, he felt pain course through him as his body convulsed. Collapsing on the ground, he’d dodged the multitude of knives Taka had thrown at him. The pain wouldn’t stop. Oh god. The pain from the electricity was too much. Nagito wanted it to end. That was all he wanted at that moment. No, he had to live, he had to kill...the mastermind. Unless, was it possible that it’d be more lucky for him to die? Yes, maybe his former classmates would be better off without him. 

 

“Kill me!” He yelled.

 

“Yes sir!” Taka said, throwing one more knife at Nagito. The electricity ripped into the air and hit the knife, knocking it away. Taka seethed when he saw the floor begin to burn. His device was failing. The entire floor immediately became engulfed in flames as the electricity ceased. Yes! This is perfect!

 

Huh? Nagito had expected to die, but instead he noticed the pain had ended, and that fire and smoke surrounded him instead. He couldn’t see, but still, he threw one of the swords that now lay at his feet. Taka jumped out into view. It was then, that Taka fired his gun at the floor below Nagito, causing it to collapse. Nagito had, luckily escaped from Taka, but, unluckily, he was going to fall, and fall he did. He feel hard onto the ground. It looked like he was going to get burned alive. Seriously, didn’t this place have a sprinkler system.

 

Taka had thought ahead, he destroyed the sprinkler system before the killing game began. He’d figured it’d make for funner killings and further chaos. Afterall, if he was going to bring order through chaos, how else to do it but through fire.

 

Nagito looked as the fire surrounded him, completely missing him. Nonetheless, he was going to die here. The smoke began to suffocate him. Suffocation, what a painful way to die.

 

Taka loaded his gun and glared down at the floor. He fired, and watched as blood spattered all over the place. Taka had perfect aim. 

 

In Nagito’s last moments, he contemplated everything, but what he felt in the end was bliss. If he was going to die here, there had to be something good waiting on the other side, maybe his death would bring hope somehow. He smiled, as everything went white when the bullet went through his skull. 

 

Taka stared down. Nagito was a worthy opponent, and Taka was proud of his kill. Nagito had been one of the greatest barriers to order he’d ever seen, and his very existence contradicted with Taka’s ideals, it felt good to kill him. He stared for another minute, smiling, before turning away. Behind him, the apartments creaked while the flames blackened their surroundings. 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celeste finds Kyoko and Monokuma wishes to hold a class trial for a victim no one knows about.

Kyoko had no idea how long she was wherever she was. Her stomach was growling and her throat was dry. It couldn’t have been more than a day though, right? She’d been trying to sleep and maybe find a source of light, but there wasn’t any. All she could tell about where she was that it was some sort of trash room. She heard grunting from far in front of her, then a light came shining through. In front of the light, was Celestia Ludenberg, who looked like an angel. 

 

“Could Nagito’s artificial intelligence have at least picked a more sanitary place to send you?” Celeste complained, walking up to Kyoko. Kyoko only stared up in shock when Celeste walked up to her and held her arm out. Kyoko took Celeste’s outstretched arm and stood up. 

 

“How did you find me?” Kyoko asked, still stunned by this occurrence. 

 

“Got a note from...Nagito I think?” Celeste held out the note that she found under her door. Kyoko grabbed it and analyzed it for a minute.

 

“Heh. This is a pretty awful attempt at forging Nagito’s handwriting. They were successful enough to make it impossible to tell who it is without further analysis however. Strange, Nagito was the most likely person to know where I was.” Kyoko said. 

 

“Do  _ you _ even know where you are?” Celeste asked. 

 

“Some sort of trash pit. I just don’t know where this one is.” Kyoko puzzled. 

 

Celeste giggled, “It’s the trash can in the back. It has a secret latch that allows one to open it all the way. Behind it is this. If I knew we were living on top of a garbage dump, I would’ve moved.” 

 

“That’s interesting. Also interesting that you claim to be weak when you had no trouble getting such a heavy door open.” Kyoko replied, smirking at Celeste. 

 

“Well...it wasn’t that heavy. I doubt anyone else would’ve had as hard of a time as I did with it.” Celeste said, crossing her arms. Suddenly, Kyoko pushed her, Celeste only bounced back for a second and glared. “What the hell?” 

 

“You’re much stronger than you claim. That push would’ve made most people fall on their backs.” Kyoko widened her smug smile. 

 

“Oh really? I believe you’re only bluffing. Clever, but I doubt you’re one to gamble.” Celeste smirked back at Kyoko. 

 

“And it worked. That reply itself revealed that you were lying. Maybe I’ll try gambling, perhaps I could give you a run for your money.” Celeste’s eyes widened when she heard Kyoko’s statement, she then smiled at her sweetly.

 

“You’re smart. Let’s give it a try sometime. We’re getting off track though. Monokuma is holding a trial and we both need to get back for it.” Celeste said, causing Kyoko to tilt her head in confusion.

 

“Another murder already? Who died?” Kyoko said.

 

“No one knows. We all failed to find a body.” Celeste said, Kyoko replied by glaring and gritting her teeth.

 

“I guess we should get back...honestly Makoto, I  _ thought _ you’d be better than this.” Kyoko said to no one in particular. 

 

“Let’s.” Celeste replied as they left.

  
  


“We’re not beginning the trial until at least three more people arrive!!” Monokuma glared at everyone now gathered inside the courtroom. Makoto, Junko, Byakuya, Ibuki, Mondo, Yasuhiro, and Hifimi were present. There were three blank seats and one seat with a red X over Hajime’s portrait. 

 

“We don’t even know who died you two-toned fuck!” Mondo yelled, hoping it wasn’t Taka, considering that he notably absent. 

 

“Oh, is it my fault that you all failed to discover a body?” Monokuma said, earning a further glare from the others. 

 

“You could have at least given us a monokuma file. It’s unfair to tell us that a body was discovered and expect us to just find it.” Byakuya said. 

 

“Well, unfortunately for you, I’m not Junko. She’s much nicer.” Monokuma smiled.

 

“That’s because I actually  _ know _ what I’m doing!” Junko seethed at him. 

 

“Hey! You would’ve made it too easy!” Monokuma replied, giving Junko a sly smile. 

 

“Anyway, I think we can say for sure that the victim is not one of the people who were present in this courtroom last time.” Byakuya asserted. 

 

“Yeah, otherwise, I think they would have their picture with an X there, right monokuma?” Makoto spoke, although, and this was noticeable last trial, his voice didn’t have the same flare that many expected it to have.

 

“You know what, I’m tired of this. All of you are fucking boring! The victim was fucking Mikan Tsumigi.” Junko asserted, drawing wide-eyed looks from everyone. 

 

“How did you know that?!” Yasuhiro asked, screaming. 

 

“Because I’m good at the thing you claim to be proficient at.” Junko answered sarcastically. 

 

“Hey! Hey! I said the trial doesn’t begin until three more people show up!” Monokuma yelled. “Unless someone wants to be  _ evicted. _ ”

 

“Only  _ I _ get to say who gets evicted and who doesn’t.” Byakuya said. 

 

“Okay, can someone explain to me why Mr. Togami is not being well...Mr. Togami right now?” Hifimi foolishly asked. 

 

“I am acting the same way I always do. Peasant, please do not speak again.” Byakuya replied spitefully. 

 

“Byakuya, do your memories possess chronology?” Junko asked out of nowhere.

 

“What? Yeah...I think. Do they? Actually, as of late, they haven’t. Why do you ask?” Byakuya replied, surprise crossing his features. 

 

“As I thought.” Junko said mysteriously. 

 

“Ibuki thinks Junko is acting odd. She sounds like a mean Kyoko.” Ibuki said. 

 

“I am acting the same way I always do. Peasant, please do not speak again.” Junko copied Byakuya’s line from earlier. 

 

“Let’s just chalk it up to the fact that they’re both very strange women. Makoto seems to have a thing for those.” Byakuya said, earning a confused look from Makoto.

 

“Hey, last I checked, you were dating Kyoko.” Makoto rebutted. 

 

“I intend to tell her we’ve broken up the next time I see her. I have yet to understand how that happened.” Byakuya cruelly replied. 

 

“Neither do I.” Kyoko’s voice echoed. Everyone turned to see the detective walking into the courtroom, side-by-side with the gambler. 

 

“Oh great!  _ You’re here _ ! I was hoping you’d be the one who didn’t show! Damn it!” Monokuma replied. 

 

“Don’t worry. I have no idea who died and I have no evidence. I doubt I’ll be very useful.” Kyoko replied. 

 

“Fine! I’ve never been so bored in my life! I’ll help!” Junko exclaimed in an annoyed tone. 

 

“I’d advise everyone to take what she says with a grain of salt.” Celeste replied. 

 

“Bitch! They call you the fucking  _ queen of liars _ . I wouldn’t be talking.” Junko sassed. 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial begins with a new participant.

Chiaki stared through the vents. Where was she? Why did this place look a little familiar? In front of the vents was courtroom, with multiple people gather around. She was down low on the ground. Fighting off the urge to sleep, she decided to punch open the vent. 

 

“GHOST!!! GHOOOOST!!!!” Yasuhiro screamed when the vent flew beside him. 

 

“No you fuckin’ idiot! It’s Chiaki! Wait? CHIAKI?!” Mondo stared in confusion. 

 

“Chiaki? How interesting. Wait, are you okay?” Makoto said, oddly calm.

 

“Chiaki?! Yeeees! Chiaki! I’ve misssssed yooou! But why’d you visit now of all times?” Ibuki questioned. 

 

“I came to warn you all! The mastermind of...whatever this is...is Kiyotaka Ishimaru!” Chiaki projected across the courtroom. Everyone, even Kyoko, stared at her with shock evident on their faces. Even Monokuma appeared shocked.

 

 Everyone stared in silence for a full minute before Celeste spoke, “And what leads you to this conclusion?”

 

“H-he attacked me. Me and Nagito. Nagito and Taka were fighting before I left. We were in Mikans apartment. We saw her body.” Chiaki had thrown out a barrel of accusations and information. 

 

“He could’ve attacked either of you for any reason. Unless you mean to tell me _Nagito_ said ’s Taka’s the mastermind? Do you even know what he meant by his statement?” Byakuya spoke, making the ridiculousness of her claim clear in his tone. 

 

“We should hear her out. It’d be reckless to dismiss her claim outright.” Makoto defended. “Afterall, if Taka really is the mastermind, we can end this, and ensure no more _class trials_ occur.” When Chiaki heard his words, she doubled down with a headache, and then appeared suddenly confident.

 

“Chiaki, what do you think is going on here?” Celeste asked, her fist was pressed to her chin thoughtfully.

 

“This is a trial for a murder someone in this complex has comitted. Whoever is controlling Monokuma wants us to find the murderer. If we fail, we’ll all be executed.” The gamer correctly answered.

 

“Oooo she does know.” Ibuki commented. 

 

“That’s not proof that Nagito is correct however.” Byakuya said. 

 

“Hold on! Again, we’re not having a trial yet, and since when was fanservice participating? I suppose you all need some preoccupation while we’re waiting. I think it’s time I redid detective bullshit’s execution!” Monokuma yelled, angrily.

 

“You stated yourself that Kyoko was not the mastermind behind Hajime’s murder, she shouldn’t be executed.” Makoto asserted. 

 

“I don’t care! I don’t like her! She’s getting executed!” Monokuma retorted. 

 

“Hold on a minute. If she was not the mastermind behind the murder, why would she be executed, isn’t that a violation of the rules you’ve established? If I recall correctly, _only_ the blackened of each murder will be executed, that means you’d be breaking your own rules. And, if I’m remembering right, if they’re accomplices, only the mastermind behind the plot will be punished. If you execute Kyoko, this game won’t have a basis, and you’ll fail at your objective. Thus, it’ll be game over for you.” When Chiaki’s words echoed across the courtroom, Monokuma growled and shook. 

 

“If you profess to being such an amazing mastermind, shouldn’t you follow your own rules? While I love the despair that comes with Kyoko’s execution, you make it so boring if she isn’t guilty. We should redo Hajime’s trial for the entertainment, and so everyone can find out the despair-inducing truth! Puhu, I’m looking forward to that! I, personally, can’t wait to see the despair on everyone’s faces! Or do you want me to take over as mastermind? Because I’ll gladly do it.” Junko threatened, sending chills down everyone’s spine.

 

“Fine! She lives. I’ll even let fanservice participate so we can get started already.” Monokuma caved. 

 

“And I always thought Junko being crazy was a joke. Looks like Ibuki was wrong, heh.” The musician commented. 

 

“So you know the truth then I see. How like you to keep it from us.” Celeste shot at Junko. 

 

“Let’s begin with a basic explanation of the trial. During the trial, you will present your arguments for who the killer is and vote for ‘whodunnit’. If you vote correctly, then only the blackened will receive punishment. Otherwise, if you pick the wrong person, I’ll pick everyone besides the blackened and that person will get to leave this complex.” Monokuma explained. 

 

“Firstly, let’s establish who the victim is. Monokuma, I’m sure you’ll participate in this, correct?” Makoto said. 

 

“Once you all receive the right answer, I’ll confirm.” Monokuma commented, “However, I won’t correct you if you reach the wrong answer either. So be sure to keep yourselves under control. I will also only confirm it when the courtroom is sound in it’s judgement.” The homicidal bear said. 

 

“Chiaki, you said you saw Mikan’s body. Is there any information you can give us regarding the condition of the body?” Kyoko questioned. 

 

“Yes. It looked very decomposed, and it seemed like she was dead for a while. We found her just laying in one of her hospital beds.” Chiaki replied.

 

“Wait, before we continue on, we need a way to guarantee that Chiaki’s testimony is reliable. Who was the last one here to see Mikan?” Makoto asked. 

 

“Junko was holding her hand while she was outside, was it you, Junko, perhaps?” Celeste said. 

 

“Nope!” Junko then held out her limp hand for all to see. 

 

“I can confirm, whenever I requested that she go see Mikan, she wouldn’t go.” Makoto confirmed.

 

“Yes, but how do we know that’s true? You two could’ve easily been working together on the murder. Or perhaps, for some unknown reason, you’re keeping secret the fact that you two discovered the body when you went to see her.” Byakuya said. 

 

“No, would have no reason to work together on a murder and I have no reason to kill Mikan.” Makoto said.

 

“That we know of.” Kyoko chimed in. 

 

“Assuming Mikan is the blackened, what about the body discovery announcement, if Makoto and Junko were the killers, it wouldn’t have sounded.” Yasuhiro said.

 

“Wrong. According to Chiaki, herself, Taka, and Nagito all discovered the body at around the same time, which would mean three people were present. That would mean, if Makoto and Junko were the killers and if Mikan was the victim, then the body discovery announcement still would’ve sounded.” Celeste countered. 

 

“No that’s wrong! If Taka is a mastermind, then can we really say that he counts?” Makoto countered back. 

 

“You all assuming someone else did not discover the body before that, and all of you are missing a crucial piece of information, Celeste, I believe you can help with that.” Kyoko asserted before throwing the argument to Celeste. 

 

Celeste thought for a moment, what could she be referring to? Oh, that’s right. “You’re talking about the time of the body’s discovery, correct? If so, Chiaki, can you tell us how long ago you and Nagito discovered the body?” 

 

“A little over an hour ago I think. I can’t know for sure since I was crawling in the vents the whole time.” Chiaki replied.

 

“Celeste, would you say that matches up with the body discovery time?” Kyoko asked.

 

“Indeed it does. Monokuma only gave us about thirty minutes to investigate, then he told us it was trial time.” Celeste said.

 

“Then we were waiting here for another thirty minutes, then about another ten before Chiaki showed up.” Byakuya also asserted. 

 

“Combine that with Junko’s testimony, I think Mikan being the victim is a reasonable hypothesis.” Kyoko tried to settle.

 

“Yes, but we don’t know how Junko came to that conclusion.” Makoto said. 

 

Celeste started thinking. There was an obvious way Junko could’ve come to that conclusion, and that is something very characteristic of Junko. “She could’ve known Mikan was already dead and just not said anything. She would obviously try to make us despair by not telling us and making it harder on us.” 

 

“Damn! Celeste! You’re on fire! Yes, that’s right! I discovered the body about a week ago. That’s why I was avoiding going over there, that, and, I like the despair that came with a hurt hand, which was your fault, by the way.” Celeste had no idea what Junko was talking about, but her reply shocked some in the courtroom.

 

“Celeste, your fault? What did you do!” Ibuki went off topic.

 

“If Junko is not the killer, I’d say that she could easily be the third person who discovered the body if Taka doesn’t count.” Kyoko said.

 

“Yes indeed!” Monokuma said, “Oops, I didn’t mean to say that out loud.” 

“I think we can all come to a consensus then, Junko was telling the truth and that Mikan is the victim, which also makes Chiaki’s testimony reliable.” Byakuya said. 

 

“Yes, I think we’re all in agreement, any objections?” Celeste said.

 

“But what if Junko is a mastermind?” Yasuhiro countered.

 

“That is certainly a possibility.” Kyoko said.

 

“No! She’s not!” Monokuma yelled out immediately, “I’ve gone over this many times! Even if she does want to end the world, this is not her!” 

 

“Now, have we all come to a consensus?” Kyoko asked.

 

After everyone nodded, Monokuma confirmed, “Yes, Mikan Tsumiki was the victim. Oh! What a sweet girl too! How tragic! Time to discuss the murder weapon!” 

 

“How the hell are we supposed to know that?!” Mondo yelled.

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've had this intention since like chapter 3, so there you go. The narrator explained.

Before we continue with the trial, I’d like to say this story has been hard to document for many reasons, but it’s been a necessity. There have been many...issues that have made it required, but I’ve liked the idea of tricking all of you, which made it more difficult. One time, you’ve thought you were reading one thing, then you think you’re reading another, and such. It should be obvious why I’ve refused to include much of people like Hifimi and others. My own tone should show this. It’s always fun to mess with you, and it’s fun to mess with someone’s mind. Of course, you can’t do this without being a master of lies. All throughout this story, they’re lies and inconsistencies, as well as my own comments.

 

My identity should be obvious after reading those. I am Celestia Ludenberg, the queen of liars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just hate it when the author makes up some plot twist to explain their story? Just so you know, Celeste is a very unreliable narrator and I think I'm going to mostly write this from her first person perspective from now on unless the story demands otherwise.


End file.
